Into My Heart
by shormarano
Summary: Ally and Austin have been friends since before they could remember. It's always been strictly platonic, nothing more, nothing less. But when you throw in friendship, senior year, other people and time loss, you're bound to be surprised at how quick feelings could change.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mom,_

_I miss you so much! I am starting my senior year tomorrow and I am feeling so many emotions. Excitement, Nervous, Scared. But I am more excited than all of the others because 1. It's my last year of High School, and 2. I get to spend it with my best friend! _

_But how are you? I wish I could say more but I have to start getting ready for tomorrow but I hope you're doing well! _

_Love, _

_ Ally._

Send. I sigh before going in my closet and looking through everything in hopes of finding an outfit for the first day of school.

I get taken away from looking when my dad calls me downstairs for dinner. I walk downstairs and sit down across from him at the table.

It's just me and my dad. It has been for about 6 months now. As in 6 months since my parents got a divorce because my mom cheated on my dad. It's been really tough, especially on me. I was really angry with her so I told her I never wanted to speak to her again and 6 months later, still nothing.

I'm Ally Dawson, 17 years old, girl. In case you were wondering.

"So are you excited for school?" My dad asks.

"Yep," I say with a smile. "I'm excited to get back into the swing of things. I mean of course I don't want summer to end but it's only for 9 months."

"Yeah well I just want you to have the best last year of high school." My dad smiles before grabbing our plates and washing them.

I walk upstairs and get ready for bed before sleep takes over and darkness comes.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I quickly press snooze before I see the time, 7:00. I quickly go in the bathroom and turn on my curling iron before I go back to my closet and resume on looking for an outfit to wear. I decide on a white T-shirt and a navy blue skater skirt with white anchors and my white flip flops. I go in the bathroom, quickly doing my hair one by one each curl. I put on my outfit and grab my brown bag and head downstairs.

"Bye dad!" I yell already halfway out the door. I hear a faint bye before I get in my car and make my way to school.

I get there and it's already as busy as can be. I smile giddily before I park my car and walk inside.

Senior year starts now.

I walk inside and head to my locker carefully putting in my combination before I look at all of my books, organized of course. I see Trish walking over to me. "Trish!" I hug her. "How was your summer?"

"It was amazing! How about you? Have you seen Austin yet?" She asks.

Austin is my best friend in the entire world. I've known him since I was 4 and we've been close ever since. I didn't get to hang out with him all summer because he was at football camp so I'm really anxious to see him.

I hear some whoops and l, with half of everyone else in the hallway, turn their heads to look at who's causing the ruckus. It's none other than Austin Moon.

I chuckle and turn back around to grab my books when I feel someone grab my hand and pull me into them. "I'm gone two months and you already don't want to be seen with me? Damn Dawson." he says before he wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck.

"I've missed you so much." he whispers against my neck.

"I've missed you too." I smile.

After a few seconds we pull away and smile at each other. Until my smile fades and I look at him worryingly..."Uh Austin..." I say.

"What- you're seriously not about to ruin the reunion moment are you?" he asks.

I wince. "I'm so about to ruin it. But, I have to get to class and unfortunately, it's upstairs so I really have to go," I say jerking my thumb back and walking backwards.

"Okay bye, but lunch time, it's me and you." he points at me and I just smile and make my way to class.

Lunch time, finally. My first three classes of the day were okay, but the first day of school is basically listening for 55 minutes so that's not really interesting. I put my books in my locker and grab my bag while making my way to my car. I look up and see Austin already there.

"Hey stranger." I tease.

We get in and make our way to a quick pizza place about 5 minutes away. We get a table and order our drinks before I catch Austin just staring at me.

"Hey, yoo hoo," I wave my hand in his face. "Yeah hey."

"Sorry I was just thinking." He says shaking his head.

"Thinking about what babe?" I say using the nickname I've called him since I was like 12.

"Just that it's our last year of high school. I still remember pre school." he smirks.

"Ah yes, the good old days of diapers and naps together." I laugh as our drinks come.

"Enough about the past, tell me how your summer was!"He asks with a certain twinkle in his hazel brown eyes.

"Uh, pretty boring. I went to the beach a lot, I

read, I talked to my dad-" I say before he speaks.

"Anything from your mom?" he asks.

I look down and shake my head. He stands up and grabs my hand to stand up and hugs me, wrapping his arms around my head. "I'm sorry Als. She'll come around, and if not, forget her. She doesn't even deserve someone like you." He says and we pull away.

"How do you always know what to say?" I ask, chuckling.

"Have you not eealized in your 13 years of knowing me that I'm kind of awesome?" He asks.

"Hm, nah. Must've slipped my mind." I tease.

He rolls his eyes and smiles. "I really missed you." I get this really weird feeling in my stomach. It's as if I feel, nauseous?

"Awe, I missed you too buddy." I say patting his head from across the table.

We talk more about our summers and it's the same as it was before, still inseparable. We head back to school and finish the day before we get into my car so I can drive him home because he can never keep a car for 4 months without messing it up.

We pull up and he just looks at me. "See you tomorrow?"

"Same time." I smile before he shocks me and hugs me again.

"Love you Ally." he mumbles against my neck.

"Love you too Austin." I say before he winks and gets out.

These nauseous feeling just won't go away will they? What the heck is going on me?


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, the weekend!

Don't get me wrong I love school, but it can be stressful and boring sometimes. This first week of school went surprisingly well. Teachers and students are already buzzing about tests and senior responsibilities and hearing them talk about it 6 times a day is enough to make even me bored. Thank god the first and worst week is already over though.

I get home and walk into the kitchen and see a note from my dad,

"_Business trip, sorry honey! Be back next Tuesday. There's plenty of money and food, have some fun while you're at it. Love Dad."_

Great. More time alone. That's one of the only bad things about my mom being gone is that my dad has all of these business trips and I never have anyone to talk to because my mom isn't here and Austin is always either at practice or on a date. Whatever, I'm used to it.

I grab some chips and head up to my room. But not before glancing at the photo of all three of us on the wall. I miss these days. When everything was good, when I was good, when my mom wasn't a cheater. I guess that's why people really characterize the saying when they say time changes everything.

I ignore the rest of my thoughts as I walk upstairs and lay down, ready to prepare for the most boring weekend. There's of course, nothing on because every other teenager my age is supposed to be out and about doing fun teenager-y things.

When 9:00pm rolls around I've officially decided to give up and try and go to sleep. I turn my tv off and roll the other side of bed and try to let sleep take over. My boring attempt of sleeping was stopped when I hear a slight 'Tap!' on my bedroom window.

I get up from my bedroom to find out who the culprit was. I open the curtain and see a sly smiling Austin who is apparently not struggling all with his huge body on a tiny tree branch. I open the window. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" I ask teasing.

"I wanted to see my favorite girl." he smiles before I move over and let him come through. Once he lands on stable ground he smiles at me and hugs me.

I hug him back out of habit. "Well that was unexpected."

He looks around before slowly walking and finding the bed and collapsing on top of it. "How was your day?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

"Why is it so dark in here?" he asks completely ignoring the question I had asked.

"I had attempted to watch tv for like 5 hours then I just gave up and decided to try and sleep." I say closing my eyes.

"At—," he looks at my alarm clock. "Nine o' clock?"

"Yeah, there's no one for me to talk to and I was alone so might as well try and pass time." I say shrugging.

He looks at me like I'm stupid. "Have you completely forgotten that you have a perfectly good best friend right here and completely available?" he says pointing to himself.

"You're always busy. You either have practice for some type of sport or you're on a date." I shake my head shrugging off this empty feeling I'm getting.

He looks at me with a stern look. "Ally you're the most important person in my life. I can't believe you didn't realize that."

"But love and relationships is so much more important than friendship—"

"Ally. You're the only girl in my life that I love as of right now, besides my mom. No matter what happens to me relationship wise you will always be way more important." He says looking at me.

"Promise?" I ask putting my pinky up in a teasing manner.

He rolls his eyes. "Promise," he says linking his pinky with mine.

For a few minutes we just sit in pure silence. It wasn't like an awkward silence just more or less a thinking silence.

"Where's your dad?" he asks standing up.

"You'll never guess." I say in a grumpy tone.

"Another business trip?" he asks in disbelief.

I nod. "Yeah. I'm starting to just believe that sometimes it's not always a business trip if you catch my drift."

"Nah, he's not like your mom," he says turning the lamp on.

"Well he wouldn't be like my mom exactly because he's not cheating on anyone." I say shrugging.

"Okay this is depressing. Let's go somewhere." he says grabbing my hand.

"Where to?" I ask grabbing my shoes and keys.

"Just away. Let's go to the walking bridge!" he says with a smile as big as his face.

So we go. We walk out of the house and head to the walking bridge. Once we get there we, as entitled by the name, start walking across this really long bridge.

"I love moments like these." I say after a brief silence.

"Me too. I feel like we never hang out anymore." he says with a frown.

"I know. With graduation coming up too that might be pretty difficult." I say testing the waters of this hard subject.

"I really don't want to talk about that," he says not even looking at me.

"Austin you know it's going to—" I say but he cuts me off by swiftly moving in front of me.

"Senior year just started. We have plenty of time until then. Plus you never know, our choices could be surprising." he finishes. Austin and I decided when we started high school that we wouldn't tell each other our college choices until the day of graduation and that's a pact we're sticking to. I'm nervous that we won't have the same options and that means we have to leave each other.

"On a brighter note, you look really cute." he smirks.

I look down at my shorts and baggy shirt. "I'd have to say otherwise." I say sheepishly.

"Come on, your adorable." he says chuckling.

"I do try really hard to impress such godly people like you." I say dramatically flipping my hair.

I feel a slight breeze so I grab my arms hoping for some heat. Unfortunately, nothing. Austin doesn't fail to notice as he takes off his sweatshirt and hands it to me. "Thanks babe." I say smiling at him.

We decide to stop walking and just sit on the edge with our toes dangling over the water. "Promise me this is forever?" I say laying my head on his shoulder.

"I promise, with everything in me." he replies laying his head on top of mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I get to school the next Monday morning and there's commotion all about. I push past a few people to see many people crowding around something, or someone.

I attempt to get a closer look but once I've been pushed for the 7th time, I've lost interest.

"Did you see the new girl?"

"She's so hot!"

"I'd bang it all day."

I cringe at the comments of the male teenage species and decide to just try and forget whatever I am hearing. But at least I've figured out who the person is. Who comes into school a week later though? Dumb idea.

After finally making it past the entire school population, I arrived at my locker. I grab my Pre-Calculus books. Just as I'm about to close my locker, I see Trish. "Hey Trish!" I wave.

"Hey Ally. Did you hear about the new girl?" she says walking over to me.

"I've heard she's really hot." I say referring back to those same guys.

"Uh yeah she is. She looks like a bitch though to be honest." she says. I snort with laughter at her comment.

"I'm sure she's nice enough. I wonder if she needs help, ya know, being new and all." I say as we turn around.

"I don't think she needs much help." Trish says while pointing to a sight I really did not need to see.

Her and Austin.

They weren't doing anything bad. She was just clearly flirting with him, as he was doing the same back to her. Not going to lie, I did feel my heart slightly drop to my stomach. But after all, Austin doesn't like me. Friends, Best friends, always.

"Oh, well that's nice of him." I cough.

"Are you okay?" she asks looking at me

concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Look, I really have to get to class but how about you and I go out for lunch?" I ask.

"Sounds good!" she says before walking off in the other direction.

I sigh before walking into class and plopping down in my seat. So much for another good week. I get out my notes and prepare for an awful day ahead of me.

I get out of my last class before lunch and I have never been so grateful. I quickly go to my locker and grab my bag. When I try to shut it, a hand stops me. I turn and look up to see none other then my best friend, Austin Moon.

"Hey Als, haven't spoken to you all day." he says smiling.

"Yeah sorry, I wanted to get out of the crowd that was in the quad earlier this morning." I say calmly.

"Yeah I know. New girl sure knows how to make an entrance." he states.

"Yeah, I've heard at least 10 guys talk about how hot she is, and that's just the last class I was in. I've lost track of how many comments in total about 5 minutes into first period." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Awe is little Ally jealous?" he teases.

I look at him with a blank expression. "No. No one notices me any other times so now definitely wouldn't be any different." I say kind of harsh.

He frowns. "Well I notice you way more than anyone else, that's for sure," he winks but notices my frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just, it's nothing. Having a bad day." I mutter.

"Als, tell me." he says moving my hair out of my face.

"It's nothing Austin." I say closing my locker and walking away.

If you asked me why I got so pissed at him for no reason, I honestly would not be able to give you an honest answer. I am very well aware of how mean and rude I was but there's nothing I can do about it now.

I meet Trish at a diner. "Hey, sorry I'm late, Austin kept talking." I said rolling my eyes.

"Woah, trouble in non relationship paradise?" Trish says stifling a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny. I say grabbing a menu and skimming through it.

"Then what's up?" she asks.

"Austin and that bottle blonde new girl." I say, instantly wishing I hadn't.

"Oh, so this is Austin and another girl that we're talking about?" she says with a roll of her eyebrows.

"Maybe." I mutter.

"Ally. You've known Austin forever. What are you so afraid of?" she asks honestly.

I sigh. "That Austin will be in a relationship and won't have time for me anymore." I say sadly.

"Ally," she says as our food comes. After the waitress leaves, she continues. "Austin loves you more than anything in this world, you're his best friend, he's not just going to get up and leave you for some girl he's just met."

"You really think so?" I ask taking a drink.

"Psh, yeah. He'd be an idiot to do that, and I don't think he is one so I'm sure he wouldn't do that to you." she finishes.

"God," I say rubbing my temples. "I was so mean to him earlier. I feel really bad now." I say.

"Well lunch ends in 15 minutes so we better head back." she says paying for the meal.

"Thanks for the talk Trish," I say hugging her. "You ever need anything I'm there."

"Got it. But you should go solve your own problems first." she winks.

I get back to school and walk into the girls bathroom where I run into a girl I've never seen before, oh Cassidy. "I'm so-" I start but get cut off.

"Watch where you're going!" she says looking at me, disgusted.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Are you deaf or something? Watch. Where. You're. Going." she says emphasizes each word.

"I. Heard. You. The. First. Time." I mock her.

"I know who you are. You were Austin Moon's best friend." she smirks.

Were. Were? "Uh no, we weren't, we still are." I say.

She chuckles. "Not for long. There's a new pretty girl in town," she says grabbing my bag. "It's not like you were ever one before." she throws my back in the trash outside.

I run out and look at the garbage which so happened to have smoothie all in it. I pull out my bag and try and clean it up. "Seriously?" I ask myself, not knowing it was out loud.

"Ally," Austin says jogging up to me. "What happened?" he bends down.

"Uh n-nothing." I say trying to wipe the tears.

He gives me a pained look. "Als, what's going on, why aren't you telling me anything?" he asks trying to help me.

"Nothing Austin. There isn't anything to tell you. I'm fine Austin, really." I say smiling. Real or unreal?

"Als-" he says but I quickly hug him, whisper I'm okay, then walk away.

What am I going to do? Cassidy is definitely hands down, a bitch. But if I say anything to Austin then who knows what will happen. Today has been the absolute worst day of my life. I just wanted to go home so I called home sick, pretending to talk to my dad even though he's not within reach, and went home.

I throw my bag on the floor and immediately get in bed where I drift off to sleep.

I woke up at about 5:00pm and it was very clear that I was hungry so I went downstairs and made me a sandwich. Ah, nothing like good to help heal a broken heart. Wait, my hearts not broken.

_And why not?_

Why should it be?

_Because you love Austin._

No I do not.

_You're not fooling either of us._

We're the same person, genius

I shake my thoughts. There's no way I'm going to argue with anyone, especially myself. I grab my phone and see a few texts from Austin, a few from Trish, none from my dad, none from my mom.

I sigh before I walk back upstairs, finish my homework, and go back to sleep.

This is going to be a hell of a journey if Austin and that girl start dating. Which I'm almost certain will happen. This will definitely NOT be fun. I just hope Austin doesn't shut me out completely and he doesn't focus every single part of his attention spam on the bitch.

I wake up the next morning and check my phone,

Austin: Ally what the hell is going on? Why won't you just talk to me?

Trish: Austin asked me what was wrong.. Girl don't ignore him

Austin; Ally, please, was it something I did?

There were more but I chose not to read them. I sigh before getting up and stretching all my limbs. I grab a towel and make my way to the shower.

Once I get out, I start doing my hair and makeup, not much that is. I wear either little to no makeup, but today I believe my dad is coming home so I want to look my best when he comes because he can tell if I'm ever hurt so im trying to pass by with not hurt. I go to my closet and pull out a white and gray tribal patterened tank top, white wash skinny jeans, and my black vans.

Once I'm all ready, I grab my bag and drive to school. I get to school and see Austin sitting by the water fountain in the quad, by himself. He's never by himself. God, I'm so stupid. Why am I so mad at him he didn't even do anything. I stop the engine and grab my bag.

He doesn't notice me at first until I'm semi- blocking his sunlight. He looks up and I can tell he's surprised. "Hey stranger," I smile. "Look, yesterday was a very, very, bad day. I was mad at everyone and anyone. Plus with my dad coming home today it was all a lot of stress. I'm so sorry I was pushing you away." I say grabbing his hand.

He sighs before giving me a side hug. "I was so confused as to why you weren't talking to me. I thought maybe it was something I did— but you know you could've just told me what happened and I could've helped you with it."

"Yeah I know. I was being really stupid yesterday and then I woke up this morning and realized just how stupid I was being, so I just had to come apologize." I say.

"Well I'm glad you did, now I got my favorite girl back." he says hugging me again and ruffling my hair.

I squeal before the bell rings and that signals us to get to our classes. "Well I gotta go, lunch?" I ask.

"Definitely." he smiles before walking to the other building.

There is no way in hell I'm going to let Cassidy steal Austin from me. Especially if she's new and I've known Austin my entire life. If she thinks that's happening, she's got another thing coming.


	4. Chapter 4

This week has been...okay? No I am flat out lying. It has been completely terrible. You know how I told you I wasn't going to let her take Austin from me? Yeah I'm still sticking to that. But in return, she's been hitting me. Austin, of all people, doesn't know. For 1. It's because I haven't told him and 2. I either never have a chance to speak to him without Cassidy being there or i just choose to ignore him.

I wish I could tell him I really do but this is about me, I have to fight my own battles. It's finally Friday and I have never been so happy. My dad is suppose to be coming home today so that's what's going to get me through the day. Now I am in no way, shape, or form a Daddy's girl, or a Mommy's girl for that matter. I just miss not having anyone home to talk to.

I get out of the shower and turn on my curling iron. Then, I start my makeup. I try and cover up any marks that Cassidy has left on me. I can't believe I've lt come down to this. I am such a waste.

I finish my makeup and hair and go in my closet and put on some white wash jeans and just a simple white shirt with my gray northface. I grab my gray chucks and my bag and get to my car.

I get to school and avoid the states from Cassidy that I'm getting. I walk into the school and head straight to my locker. Trish walks up to me. "Hey Ally."

I fumble with the conversation. "Hey Trish."

"Are you okay?" she asks.

I cough. "Yeah I'm fine. Mr. Brennar just likes people to be early. You know me, early Ally." I laugh nervously. "Gotta go bye."

It was almost the end of the day and I managed to not get caught alone with Cassidy so I am literally thanking everyone above.

But my latter could not just hang tight for an entire school day. I walk into the bathroom and there she is, in all of her glory. "Cassidy."

"Hello dearest Ally." she says with a sly grin on her face.

"What do you-" I start before she pulls my hair.

"I never said for you to talk, did I?" she whispers in my ear.

"Answer me!" she says.

"Y-you never said to talk." I mutter.

"Ah, so you can listen." she smirks before slamming me against the sink and walking away.

So close, I was so close. I regain my composure before walking out of the bathroom.

I see Austin walking so I quickly pick up my pace. But, to my unfortunate luck, he has longer legs than mine and can run faster than me so he catches up.

"Hey Ally," he smiles. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Yeah.." I say awkwardly.

His smile falters. "So how's life?" he asks.

Really, how's life? That's the best you can do? I mentally face palm myself.

"Uh, good." I say not looking at him.

"Ally what are we doing? I never ask you how your life is because I know how it is, I'm always with you." he exclaims.

"Senior year changes people I guess." I mutter.

"Seriously Ally? You and I both know that's not true." he says.

"I don't know what to tell you." I say.

"Ally stop. What's wrong?" he asks sincerely.

I see Cassidy coming up. "Look, I really have to go." I say and he looks behind him to where I'm looking.

"Is it Cassidy?" he asks but I'm already walking away.

After the full day is over, I can finally go home. I grab my bag and walk inside.,"Dad? Hello, Dad? Are you here?" I ask. Nothing.

I check all of the rooms in the house and nothing. He's not here. I can't live he isn't here. Gosh I am so sick of all of these trips and him not coming back.

I go in my bedroom and close and lock my door. I throw my bag down and I do the thing I tried not to do, I cry.

9:30pm rolls around and I hear a tap on my window. I get up and open my window to see a still handsome, Austin Moon.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. What's up?" he asks coming through the window.

"Oh nothing." I sigh.

"Tell me what's wrong." he says.

"Nothing's wr-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Ally don't even start that with me." he says.

"Something has been wrong for the past two weeks. Don't think I haven't noticed either. First you were crying, you never cry, then you were being distant. Ally we've been best friends for 14 years so I know when something is wrong. Just tell me." he pleads.

I have to. I have to tell him. He deserves to know. "You're not going to like it."

"I don't care." he says.

"It's Cassidy," he has this confused look on his face so I continue.

"She's— she's been, um, hitting me." I say muttering the last part.

His eyes widen. "I'm sorry, did I just hear that right?"

I don't say anything. "She's been hitting you?!" he stands up.

"Why are you waiting until now to tell me?!" he asks raising his voice.

"I didn't know how!" I say standing up.

"Ally she's been hitting you? Physically touching you. No one should ever be able to even touch you." he says.

"I did it for you!" I yell at him.

"What?" He asks.

"I either had to stop being your friend or endure this." I say softly.

His dad softens. "Oh Ally, you should've just told me. You know I would've helped you."

"That's the thing Austin, you can't help me through everything." I say softly.

"But I want to Ally. I want to be here protecting you. You mean the absolute world to me." he says.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I say looking down.

He sighs before pulling me in his arms and rubbing my head. "It's okay. You can trust me, I can't believe you didn't already know that."

"I do know that, of course I do." I say.

"I'm dealing with her Monday." he says before moving and collapsing on my bed.

"This week has been shot." he says after a brief minute of silence.

"How so?" I ask, looking at me.

"You haven't talked to me." he says looking at me.

"You're so cheesy." I say lightly shoving him.

"But you love me." he says.

"Meh." I say giggling.

"Ha ha you're soooo hilarious." he says rolling his eyes.

"I try my best. Thank you for noticing." I say popping my invisible collar.

"You're a dork." he says chuckling.

"And you've known this for how long?" I ask.

"14 years."

"Exactly. 14 years of friendship. I'm surprised I haven't gotten sick of you yet." I tease.

"Oh whatever!" he says hitting me with a pillow.

After a few minutes of silence I speak. "My dad was suppose to come home today."

"And he didn't?" he rolls his eyes with a fake laugh. "He treats you like you're not even important Ally."

"I know. But there's only one thing that's been keeping me going while he's not here and right now.

"Me." he says flexing his biceps.

"Actually...I was going to say Ian Somerhalder but you're a close second." I say winking.

"Liar. You love having me as company. It'll be even better Monday when I embarrass Cassidy." he says quickly.

"You can't touch her." I say.

"No, I can't. But I will find a girl who can," he looks at me. "No one touches you. Except me."


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday now and to say I was nervous, that's an understatement. I am so nervous as to what Austin's got up his sleeve. Of course, him being as stubborn as he is, he wouldn't tell me what he's doing.

All I know is that Cassidy had a huge party Saturday night and Austin went. I walk into the school, not with Austin because he had "something important to do". I walk to my locker and grab my books for Pre-Calc class. I see Austin running up to me with the biggest smile on his face.

"The chicken is in the bag." he says feeling pretty proud.

"What?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "My plan is set."

I sigh. "I told you not to interfere."

He glares at me. "Ally, she's physically hitting you. How much clearer do I have to make that?"

"Not much. I get why you're doing it, thank you." I say before hugging him. Once I pull away I see Cassidy walking towards us.

"Follow my lead." Austin whispers before slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Austin, want to go study?" she says winking. I'm going to throw up.

"Nah." he shrugs.

She giggles. "You're so funny, come on." she says grabbing his hand but he doesn't move.

"I said no thank you. I'm with Ally right now. Maybe some other time," he says smugly. "Or not."

She chuckles. "You're joking, right?"

He looks at me. "Do you see me smiling or laughing?"

"You're serious." she says as realization dawns on her.

"Yes, that was pretty clear." he says.

"But why?" she asks.

"Based on my tone, my facial feature-" he starts but she cuts him off.

"Not that. Why are you even talking to her?" she asks looking at me with disgust.

"I like her." he says.

"Why?"

He chuckles. "Why do you even care?"

"Because your reputation is very important and fragile. One move with her and it'll be gone forever." she says putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we've been friends for 14 years now and nothings happened drastically to what ever reputation I even have so I'd say it's not that much of an issue," he says as a matter of fact. "Besides," he asks walking close to her. "How would you know anything about Ally and I? You're still considered new."

"I may be new but I'm already way more popular than your precious Ally." she says smiling in satisfaction.

"That may be true but she's already a way better person than you are and I've known you for two weeks."

Suddenly, my phone beeps. I get it out and see a text from Trish,

Go to the bathroom. Let her follow you.

I see Austin look down and smile.

"Well I better go, see you later Austin." I say eyeing Cassidy.

I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Pale, baggy eyes, loose ponytail, not so good posture. I sigh before the door barges open and an angry Cassidy faces me.

"Ally. Are you stupid or do you just not listen to anything I tell you?" she asks inching closer to me.

"Don't touch me." I say.

She chuckles. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

A stall door opens and out comes Trish. "Me."

"Wow, why the hell would I listen to a Oompa Loompa?"

Another stall door opens and out comes Principle Conrad. "Because I said so."

Cassidy's eyes widen. "Principle Conrad I-I promise this is n-not what it looks like."

"I'm sure it isn't Cassidy. Come on, come with me. My office now." Principle Conrad says walking out of the bathroom.

"Ugh!" Cassidy shrieks.

"Tsk tsk," Trish says. "Wonder how she was so conveniently in here."

"You," she points to me. "This is all your fault."

"No, this was your fault when you decided to touch me. You should've known I'd tell Austin and he'd retaliate." I say crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides, you may be more popular than me but I will always have the thing you want most, and that's Austin.

Cassidy doesn't have time to say more before Austin opens the door. "Uh Cassidy, the principle wants to see you. Right now." he smirks.

She rolls her eyes before stomping away.

Trish and I laugh before I hug her. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime Ally. Although I wouldn't thank me, I'd thank your best friend over here." she says nodding her head to Austin who's still standing behind the open door.

"Will you guys please continue this thank you ceremony out here considering I can't come in there." he whines.

We laugh before I grab my bag and walk out of the bathroom.

I turn to Austin who was looking around anywhere. I lean up and hug him. "Thank you." I whisper.

He wraps his arms around my waist and lays his face in my arm. "No problem Als. I told you, I will always be here for you. No matter how big the situation is." he says pulling away.

The rest of the day went by really good. Turns out Cassidy got suspended for a week. Austin wanted more but after bugging the principle about it for half a class period, he gave up.

I get home and go online to my email. I had decided that I would write my mom another letter letting her know how I've been.

Dear Mom,

Hey, it's Ally. Well obviously. Anyway, I've had a lot happen these past few weeks. First off, Dad went on another business trip. He's still not back yet, I don't know why. Second, there was some issues with this girl but Austin helped me. Third, Ausfin and I almost got into a fight but of course, he forgave me.

Anyway, how are you? Still haven't talked to you.

How's Dennis? How are his kids? I miss you. I know you don't think I do but I really do.

Anyways, gotta run. Homework awaits.

Love,

Ally.

I send the email before plopping into my bed. I looked at the ceiling. What if she never talks to me again? What if my dad isn't going to come back? Lots of these thoughts fill my head.

I decided to ignore them m while I start in my homework. My phone beeps. It's Austin.

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_Hello dearest Ally._

_To: Austin_

_From: Ally_

_Hey Austin, what's up?_

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_Nothing. Just wanted to see how you were. Pretty emotional day today._

_To: Austin_

_From: Ally_

_Oh yeah I'm fine. Just emailed my mom._

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_Think she'll respond?_

_To: Austin_

_From: Ally_

_Probably not._

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_Hmm. Is your dad back yet?_

_To: Austin_

_From: Ally_

_Nope. I shoot for this Friday. I'm starting to think he won't come back. This is the longest he's been gone. I'm starting to feel like I have no one._

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_You'll always have me._

_To: Austin_

_From: Ally_

_I know, and for that, I am forever grateful._


	6. Chapter 6

"You're unbelievable." I laugh as Austin and I walk in step.

"That wasn't even a funny joke." he says rolling his eyes.

"That joke was hilarious." I say trying to catch my breath.

"No you just laugh at everything. I could scream and you'd laugh.

"Hey, it's not my fault you scream like a girl." I say putting my hands up in defense.

"Okay but that's besides the point!" he says quickly.

We reach the park and sit down on some swings.

"Remember when we used to come here when we were kids?" he asks as he lifts his legs up and pushes himself forward.

"Like, everyday." I say as I begin to push myself too.

"Yes. Such fond memories." he says sighing.

"14 years worth. Hard to remember most of them." I say as I pick up speed.

"I can remember most of them vividly.. that just shows who the better friend is clearly." he says rolling his eyes.

"Oh whatever! You so do not remember back that far." I say lightly pushing him.

"Try me." he says challenging me.

"Fine. When I was 6, what was the worst thing that happened to me?" I say smirking.

"Okay two things: Your dog Sparkle died, and you got a frowny face on the board of good when you kept talking to me in class." he says while smiling in satisfactory.

"Damn. Okay, your turn." she says.

"Hmm," he says putting his hand on his chin, pretending to think. "When I was 5, what was I obsessed with?"

"Besides pancakes, which are still a huge obsession, it was a ukulele. Which, fun fact, you still have." I say with confidence, popping my invisible collar.

"Thank you for telling me something I already knew." he says before laughing.

"Okay. When I was 10, what was something also tragic that happened to me? ALSO, what good happened when I was 12. They go together." I say putting my hands up to hold up two fingers.

He looks down, thinking. It's a minute before he snaps. "Oh! When you were 10, your aunt got diagnosed with Stage 4 breast cancer, when you were 12 you found out that she kicked cancer's ass!" he says pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" I say high fiving him. "Wait, which aunt?"

"Brenda." he says without thinking.

"Good job." I say patting his head.

"Aye, no touching the hair." he says fixing his hair that wasn't even messed up.

"Okay, if you're hair is Sooo important, let's stop the game because you're just going to have a slow and painful loss." I say slowing my swing down.

"Nah, I'm going to win. How old was I when I got my first girlfriend?" he asks.

"That's like the worst question to ask. Your definition of relationships are obviously way different than mine." I say rolling my eyes.

"Just answer the damn question." he says.

"Well the first time you considered her your girlfriend was 4th grade, and her name was Brianna." I say totally unsure of her actual name.

"Good. I didn't know if her name was Brianna though but whatever." he says dismissing it with his hand.

"Okay, this game is boring. It's clear that we're both pretty amazing friends." I say.

He holds his fist up. I roll my eyes before connecting my fist with him. "Bata-Lata-Lata-La." he says.

I look at him and scrunch my eyebrows with confusion. "What?"

"Come on, don't tell me you've never seen Big Hero 6." he says, jaw dropping.

"Austin, don't tell me you have." I say rolling my eyes.

"It's such a good movie!" he exclaims throwing his hands up.

"You're 17! Almost 18 might I add." I say standing up.

"You have no life. You're so boring. Who knew that my best friend is a 87 year old woman." he says teasing.

I punch his shoulder. "Who knew that I am friends with a three year old." I say rolling my eyes.

"Come on." he says as I grab my bag and he starts walking.

"Where we going?" I ask catching up to him.

"Do you want to go home?" he asks.

"Not really. My home is just full of regret and loneliness." I mumble.

"I still don't get why he's not back yet. It's been over a month." he says shaking his head.

"Me neither. I don't even know what he could be doing. I'm actually convinced he won't come back." I say.

"I wouldn't know what to think. I mean who leaves their kid alone for a month without telling you exactly where he's going or anything. Let alone calling you to see if you're okay." he says. as we turn down the street to Austin's house.

"Yeah it doesn't make sense. He's never done this before." I say as we walk up Austin's driveway.

He opens the front door. "Mom, I'm home!" he says taking his shoes off by the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Austin, oh hello Ally!" she beams as she sees me.

"Hey Mimi," I say hugging her. "How are you? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm good dear. Just busy busy busy. How about you?" she asks setting some cookies in front of us.

"I'm okay. Where's Aria?" I ask.

"Austinnnnn!" I hear a little voice screaming.

"Never mind." I say as the little girl runs into the kitchen and into Austin's arms.

He kisses her head before putting her in his lap.

Aria is Austin's 4 year old sister who he absolutely adores. Everyone does. She's literally a ball of sunshine.

She chews on a cookie before looking over and noticing me. "Ally!" she says and tries to jump on me.

"Woah, wait Aria." Austin warns as I turn my chair and pick her up.

"I missed you Ally." she says hugging me.

"I missed you too cute one." I say booping her nose.

"Want to play dollies with me?" she asks with those big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Are you kidding me Austin?" I ask him and he's trying to hold back his laughter.

"What, I haven't done anything." he says.

"The puppy dog eyes. You taught her how to use the puppy eyes knowing it'd work on me!" I exclaim.

Aria giggles. "Hey, she's already adorable so why not give her much of an advantage?" he says looking at her and winking.

"You're pathetic." I mutter before I get down and walk upstairs with Aria to play dollies.

Two hours later I am absolutely pooped. Dollies really take energy out of you. I mean you have to change their outfits, make up names and back stories, it's so hard.

"Now you know how I felt when you asked me to play when we were like 5." he says as we say goodbye to his mom and sister.

Was I talking out loud?

"Yes you were." he says smirking.

I nod before we start making my way to my house. "Yeah well you absolutely have to master the art of matching a dolls outfit just right so she can go out with her besties in the pink convertible."

"Oh I'll bet." he says putting his hands in his pockets.

We reach my house and I automatically just sigh. "Want me to come in with you for a second?" he asks.

"Yeah sure." I smile before we walk inside. I put my bag on the kitchen table before I walk into the living room and there he is, my dad and some lady.

"Dad?!" I screech.

Austin automatically looks at the lady next to him and sighs. Let's prepare for the worst.

"Hey Ally." he says getting up to hug me.

"Don't touch me." I say backing away and bumping into Austin's chest.

"Ally, don't be mad." he says looking back at that lady.

"I have every right to be mad. Who is that?" I ask.

"Ally, manners." he warns me.

"No, you don't get to tell me to use my manners. You leave me for a month on a 'business trip' and then you come back, a month later may I add, with some lady who I have no met." I yell at him.

"Allyson! Do not use that tone with me!" he says getting closer.

"Who is this lady?!" I ask for what seems like the 10th time.

"We're engaged." he says slightly smiling and I swear that was the end of it.

"What?" I croak.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you sooner—" he starts but I cut him off.

"So you're telling me that you've been leaving for some time every month, not even calling me, and again, leaving your 17 year old daughter only for some stupid girl?!" I ask in disbelief.

He looks down. "You know what, don't even speak." I say putting my head up.

I grab Austin's hand. "Come on Austin."

"Where you going with him now?" he asks.

"Somewhere where you're not!" I slam the door.

I honestly feel like crying. I pace and run my hand through my hair. "Hey, hey. Als, calm down. It'll all going to be okay." he says wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I can't believe him." I say into his chest.

"It'll be okay. Come on, come with me. I'll take you back to my house." he says grabbing my hand and we walk back to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Leave me alone world. It's Saturday now and I've been at Austin's house since yesterday. I am still in no way shape or form ready to face my dad. I mean who leaves their daughter to go off and get engaged with someone? My dad apparently.

I throw the cover back over my head as I heard someone walking towards the door.

I hear the door open and a sigh before everything goes silent. all of the sudden, someone jumps on the bed. While in the process, I lose just about every ounce of air in my body

"Wakey wakey Ally!" Austin says pulling the covers off my face. "There's that beautiful face." he grins.

I glare at him before attempting to grab the covers back but it's not match, he's just too strong.

I groan. "What do you want?"

His smile turns into a pout. "Aw, don't be so grumpy. I, your best friend, do not like seeing you so sad."

I roll my eyes before fake smiling. "What do you want?" I say with a little more enthusiasm.

"Wow thanks," he says sarcastically. "Today, we are going to the fair!"

"Do we have to?" I whine.

"Yes now come on, get up." he grabs my hand and lifts me to sit up.

"I just want to lay here all day until night comes and I go to sleep and have to wake up and go home to face my horrible father figure." I say with a pout.

"Well I won't allow it, come on." he grabs my hand and I stand up.

I sigh before looking at him with hair all in my face. "I'm only doing this for you."

He smirks before pushing my hair out of my face and kissing my forehead. "I'm doing this all for you."

I look into my bag that I always keep here for reasons like this and pull out a pair of white wash skinny jeans, a black v-neck and my black and white flannel. I throw on some black boots and quickly straighten my hair using Austin's moms straightener.

Once I'm finished I grab my bag and walk downstairs to see Mimi reading a magazine, Mike playing with Aria and Austin, of course, eating some pancakes.

"Oh thank god, your hair is finally combed," Austin says in a relieved tone.

I roll my eyes before punching him in the back as I walk past him and grab the cereal box.

"Ally do you want me to make you something?" Mimi asks from the kitchen table.

"No that's fine, I'm just going to eat some

cereal."

I make my cereal before sitting down next to Austin and begin to quietly eat. "What fair are we going to anyway?" I ask.

"It's one in Orlando. That's why I woke you up so early so we could get there early and have all day to hangout." he says with a smile.

I shake my head and smile before finishing my food and putting my dish in the sink. "Well, Ally and I better get going if we want to make it to the fair early." Austin says putting his jacket on.

We say goodbye to his parents before we get in the car. "Orlando bound here we come!" Austin says as we get on the highway.

I turn on the radio and look out of the window as we cruise down the highway. "Whatcha thinking about?" Austin asks.

"Nothing really. Just the whole dad thing is still on edge with me." I say sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here to talk. I know that Cassidy thing threw us off the edge but I promise I will always be here for you. Just like I have been for the past 14 years."

I smile at him before we sit in a comfortable silence as I watch as we pass the trees and landscape. "Why did you decide to do something with me today?"

"I felt bad about what happened and instead of you worrying and lounging around about it all weekend, I thought I'd take you to have some real fun." he says looking at me and smiling.

"Thanks Austin. You're a great friend." I say and I feel this pang of something.

It's about another 2 hours before we finally get to the fair in Orlando and let me tell you, it is crazy. There's rides, booths, people, kids, cotton candy, corn dogs, everything you could imagine that would be at a fair. Austin pays for the tickets and we get inside. "Well, what should we do first?" I ask.

"Get some cotton candy, definitely." he says before grabbing my hand and dragging me to a booth with candy.

"One please." he says while handing the lady the money. As he does so, you can clearly see the girl flirting with him as she smiles and bats her eyelashes.

Austin quickly grabs the cotton candy before wrapping his arm around me and walking away. "What was that all about?" I ask while taking off a piece of cotton candy and putting it in my mouth.

"That was so rude! I'm clearly with a girl so why would she even need to try and flirt with me?" he asks taking some cotton candy.

We arrive at the first ride, The Himalayas. It's a ride that plays awesome music really loudly throughout the ride and it spins you forward and backward really fast.

"Want to go on this ride?" he asks jerking his thumb toward the ride.

"Yeah sure!" I say as we get in line for the ride.

We hand the person our tickets and make our way to a cart. We strap in and wait for the guy to come around and check everyone. While we wait, I can hear Austin singing along to the song, Earned It by The Weeknd.

"Cause girl you're perfect, you're always worth it." he says putting his finger under my chin.

I giggle. "Oh god you're so pathetic."

He puts a hand to his heart. "Wow, thanks for boosting my relationship confidence."

I smile and shrug as the ride begins to move.

We get off the ride, laughing our butts off. Probably looking slightly nauseous. "God, I love that ride." he sighs before going up to the concession stand.

"What do you want?" he asks grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket.

I decide against telling him I'll pay for it because he won't let me. "Um, just a water and a pretzel please." I say before grabbing some napkins and bringing them to a clean table.

Once Austin got the food, he comes back to the table and sits down. "Here's your pretzel." he says handing it to me.

"Thank you." I say.

"So you having fun?" he asks taking a bite of a French fry.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for taking me here." I smile.

"It's the least I can do. You've helped me with way more things than I can count so it's my way of paying you back." he says.

I lean over a grab a fry before popping it into my mouth. "I have never been to this fair before. Have you?"

"I came here once with my aunt when I was like 9 but that's it. I had completely forgotten about it until I was on my phone last night and seen an ad for it somewhere." he says shrugging.

After we've eaten we decide to ride some more rides. We go on the Pirate Ship, Tilt-A-Whirl, The Scrambler, and a Ferris Wheel.

Now we decide to just walk around and look at some carnival games. "There's a game where you can win some animals!" I shriek as I point to a booth.

"Please, easy as cake." he says confidently.

"I thought it was pie? Easy as pie?" I ask.

He shrugs before shooting the water at the target. Winner! The Machine says and Austin pumps his fist in the air in victory.

He smirks before picking out a fluffy, pink unicorn and handing it to me. "How did you just assume that I wanted a unicorn?" I ask.

"Do you not want the unicorn?" he asks narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh no I do!" I say holding it against me. "I just didn't know you'd know that I wanted it."

"Has it completely crossed your mind that I know everything and anything about you?" he asks as we continue walking.

"Oh yeah, my dearest apologies." I put my hand on my heart.

He rolls his eyes. He isn't sneaky enough, I see a slight smile tugging on his lips.

It's around 6:30pm when Austin and I decide to leave. Daylight savings time has passed so it's getting dark earlier than usual.

I look out at the dark trees as the pas by with a quick speed, slightly hearing the radio playing in the background.

As we get back to Austin's house we're in complete silence, a good silence. I think we're both just really tired. As soon as we get back it starts raining, hard.

I'm in my bed when I hear a crash of thunder, and a struck of lightning. I shoot up in fear. I lightly get out of bed and tip toe out of the room and into Austin's room.

I walk over to his bed and lightly shake him. "Austin," no budge, nothing.

"Austin." I repeat.

"Ally?" he says groggily. "What's wrong?"

"The storm is scaring me." I say softly.

He moves over. "Come here."

I get in the bed next to him and he wraps his arm around my waist. "Night Ally." he says kissing my head.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Monday morning and I have never been more excited to go to school. I went home Sunday and my dad wasn't there so I had hoped that maybe, he left again to go on another "business trip" but who even knows with him anymore.

I throw my hair in a bun so I can quickly wash my face. I didn't need to take a shower because I took one last night. I washed my face and quickly put on some light makeup. I walk to my closet and quickly look over my clothes. I grab some black leggings with white crosses all on them and I grab a maroon sweater and put them on. I pair it with some black Doc Martens before putting on quick necklace. I walk back into my bathroom and take my hair out of the bun. I curl my hair in some loose beach wave curls before grabbing my bag and walking downstairs. I walk into the kitchen to grab a snapple when I stop in my tracks. "Dad? W-what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I live here." he says chuckling.

I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him. "Where's your friend?" I ask.

"She's not here, don't worry." he says raising his hands in defense.

Then the toilet upstairs flushed. I roll my eyes at him before pushing past him to get to the fridge. "Ally, listen to me." he says grabbing my wrist.

I turn back to him. "Do not ever touch me." I say yanking my wrist back and grabbing the drink.

I hear him yelling my name but I don't care as I make my way out of the door and get in my car. I turn on the radio and Earned It comes on. The same song came on when Austin and I came back from the fair on Saturday night. I smile at the thought and push all thoughts aside as I park my car in the parking lot.

I get out and make my way into the school, ignoring anything that will turn my mood into an even worse one. I get to my locker and grab my stuff for Pre Calc. I close my locker and make it to my class before I hear my name being called. "Ally." I ignore them.

I keep walking before someone grabs my hand. "God I am so tired of people grabbing me!" I yell at the culprit as I turn around and see the smile from Austin's face drop.

I gasp immediately feeling bad. "Aw I'm sorry Austin. I didn't know it was you." I say honestly.

"It's okay. What's wrong, who's been grabbing you?" he says.

"I really don't want to talk about it now or here." I say sighing.

He smirks before grabbing my hand gently and dragging me outside to the back of the school. We go and sit on the bleachers by the football field. "What's up?" he asks.

"It's a long story." I say.

"Please," he says leaning back. "I got time."

"I got home yesterday and my dad wasn't home, like I told you. So I woke up this morning, thinking he must've just left to go on another 'trip," I say putting air quotes on trip. "Then when I walked downstairs I ran into him. He had told me that the lady, his girlfriend wasn't there and then, the toilet upstairs flushed. So then when I tried to get away, he grabbed my wrist, really tightly too. I yelled at him and told him not to touch me and then I ran out of the house and here I am." I say before taking a big breath of air.

"I'm going to kill that guy." Austin says through gritted teeth.

"No, you can't do that Austin." I say softly putting my hand on his arm.

"Ally, haven't we been over this before? I'm pretty sure we have. No one is allowed to touch you that involves anything harming or sexual. No one should even be able to touch you instead of me." he says without breaking eye contact.

I try to come together and really think about what he said but I don't have time before he puts his head in his hands and sighs.

I hug him and we just sit like this for what seems like forever but it's nice, it's really nice to have these little moments with Austin.

Then, a rain drop falls on his shirt. Then another, then it's pouring down rain. We quickly jump up before running under the bleachers. "We're late for class." I say looking at him.

He really is attractive. He has these big hazel eyes that you can just stare at forever and never get tired of looking at him. This really cute smile. "I don't really care and I sure hope you don't." he says slightly chuckling.

We stare at each other. Then, I shit you not, he starts leaning in. As if on instinct, I start leaning in. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell?! Time slows down and then bam. I'm a goner. Our lips touch, and dude, cloud freaking nine.

Now I know what all of these girls go through when they kiss Austin. I wrap my arms around his neck as his go to the sides of my face. Wow, kissing under the bleachers. Better add that to my non existing bucket list.

The kiss ends whether I wanted it to or not. I'm just scared that this entire thing just ruined our friendship. We break away and I try and turn around, avoiding the awkwardness.

But when I try and turn around, he stops me by putting his hand on my chin. "No no, don't try and hide from me."

"But the awkward tension." I say dragging out the word tension.

"There's no awkward tension. We kissed, it was good, I'm not going to lie."he says leaning back against the wall of the school.

I try and hide my face by putting it in my hands. He chuckles before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and hugging me. "I love you Ally," he says softly. "I love you too Austin." I sigh in content as I wrap my arms around his waist.

Well after 1st class was over, I told Austin I'd see him at lunch so I went and told the nurse I hadn't been feeling well so she'd give my last teacher a note.

I grab my stuff for P.E. and go into the gym. I see Trish there so I quickly walk over to her as I begin changing. "Hey Trish." I smile.

"Hey Ally. I felt like I haven't talked to you in forever when reality it was only two days." she says slightly chuckling.

"Yeah sorry Trish, I had drama with my dad this weekend and it was just awful. I was a mess the entire weekend." I say walking back into the gym.

"So nothing happened with Austin?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I ask pulling my hair up.

"Nothing this morning?" she asks.

My jaw drops. "W-what do you mean?" I ask.

"Come on Ally, I saw you and Austin today while you were outside of the school and completely missing pre calculus." she says smirking.

I sigh before smiling. "Yes, we kissed. It was good, great even. But, I'm afraid somehow it'll affect our relationship." I say slightly frowning.

"Was it awkward after it first happened this morning?" she asks as we begin walking around the track.

"No, I had imagined it would be but then he was like, don't make it awkward so I didn't." I say laughing.

"Then I doubt it'll affect your relationship. Unless," she says dragging out the 'S' in unless. "You guys start dating."

"I actually have no idea what's going to happen between us. I mean, there was a reason we kissed right? Does he like me or what? It's all really confusing." I say sighing.

"I think he likes you. I mean, why else would he have kissed you?" she asks.

"The heat of the moment?" I smile slightly.

"Really Ally? You've been best friends with him for almost forever and you think it's just," she says before clearing her throat. "The heat of the moment." she says attempting to say it in my voice."

"That does not sound like me at all." I say laughing.

Soon the bell rings so we head back inside and soon enough, it's lunch time.

I meet up with Austin outside of school in the quad. "Typical." he says scoffing at my lunch which is Arby's.

"Speak for yourself." I say eyeing his Burger King.

"Touché." he says sitting down.

"So," I say folding my hands.

"So..." he says looking at me confused.

"The kiss." I say.

"The kiss." he finishes.

"What does that mean? I ask.

"It means we kissed." he says as if it's obvious.

"Wow, thanks genius." I say rolling my eyes.

"No I'm kidding. Uh, I don't know. I mean, it's whatever you want." he says awkwardly.

"Whatever I want? I don't want this to be a one sided relationship I mean, if you don't want to then you dorm have to because I really feel like this whole conversation will just ruin our entire relationship and-" I start rambling but he cuts me off.

"Ally! Calm down. I just meant that I'm cool with it. But have you seriously not realized anything?" he asks.

"Realized what?" I ask completely confused.

He rolls his eyes. "Ally I know this isn't the best place to announce this but whatever. I love you, and I don't just love you as a best friend. I mean I do, don't get me wrong I love you with everything in me. But, ever since I was about 13 I've loved you as something more than just best friends." he says before taking a drink. He's so nonchalant.

I mentally scream in my mind. "You love me?" I say but I swear it's coming out like we're in a romance movie and some music is building up as we get to the big climatic scene.

"Yeah, I always have. I just thought you'd notice it by now." he says honestly.

"Am I really that oblivious?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a little." he says chuckling and lifting his fingers and closing them enough to have a little space in between them.

We sit in silence before he jumps up as the bell rings and holds his hand out to me. "Shall we go to class, girlfriend?" he says smirking.

I grab my books before grabbing his hand. "We shall, boyfriend." I say all dramatic before we walk back into the school and I earn a squeal and a gasp from Trish and Dez. The squeal was from Dez.


	9. Chapter 9

Boyfriend? Boyfriend. Austin's my boyfriend? Nah. That can't be right. I mentally say as I repeatedly pinch myself.

"Ally," Trish says narrowing her eyes at me. "What are you doing?"

I snap out of my daze and looks at her. "What—Oh, um, I was just uh, pinching myself." I say but it comes out as more of a question.

"Yeah, I got that. I think the real question is, why are you pinching yourself?" she asks, still confused.

I laugh nervously before frowning. "Okay forget it. I was pinching myself to see if I was dreaming about my whole encounter with Austin at lunch yesterday."

She laughs. Wait, she laughs? "Ally, calm down. I can assure you you're not dreaming. See, dance." she says.

"I'm not gonna—Okay sure." I say quickly as I notice her glare. I start moving my hands and arms in a weird motion.

"See, bad as ever!" she grins.

I roll my eyes before grabbing the rest of my books from my locker. "Gee thanks." I say walking away.

"Why are you so hung up on believing that you and Austin aren't actually dating?" she asks as we make our way onto the football field and sit down on the bleachers.

"I don't know. I've known Austin forever and to think that we're actually dating is all weird and new for me." I say shrugging.

Trish shakes her head. "Well at least we know he's happy. I don't think I've ever seen him smile as much as he did while walking into school with you yesterday afternoon."

"Although that may be true, I'm still not sure." I say slightly smiling.

"You're crazy." she says shaking her head.

"Also true." I point out.

"Can you believe it's already December? It feels like we just started school like a month ago." she says.

"I know. It's sad to think that we're all separating after this year." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Yeah. Where are you applying to?" she asks while continuing to work on her Englishxwork.

I lean forward and tell her in her ear. "That's a great choice. Most people are doing easier ones...well that or they're just not going." she says.

"So, how are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." I say finishing my work and grabbing a granola bar from my lunch box.

Yes, today I decided to bring a lunch box. I don't have a job, or a parent to give me money for lunch. So, I had to result back to my lunch of third grade. Some pretzels, a sandwich, a granola bar, and apple slices.

"A lunch box. Really?" she says narrowing her eyes at my lunch box.

"Hey! Don't judge my lunch box. It just so happens that I'm not talking to my dad and I don't have a job so how else could I possibly get money?" I ask.

"Easy. Get a job. Here, I'll start naming all of mine. Cupcake City, Magic Shop, Dry Cleaners—" she starts but I cut off her by putting my hand on her mouth.

"Thanks Trish. I mean I guess I could get a job, it sounds like fun!" I exclaim and she gapes at me.

Then she starts laughing. "That's hilarious. You actually believe working is fun. Have you learned nothing from watching my experiences in working?" she asks. "They're so not fun." she whines.

I hear the bell ring so I grab my bag as I stand up and make my way to the garbage can to throw away my wrapper. As I'm going, I bump into something. Or someone.

"Woah I'm so-" the person starts but stops when they look at me.

"Oh, it's just you." Austin says, smirking.

"Good then I won't feel bad for bumping into you." I say crossing my arms and I start walking away but he grabs my arm. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks huskily.

"To class...you know, that thing where we go to learn abo—" I start butget cut off by someone's lips touching mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist.

But before anything fun can happen we hear, "Austin quit making out with your girlfriend would ya?"

"I'm going to puke and I haven't even eaten lunch yet."

"Aww!" Wonder who could've said that...Yep, it was Dez.

We pull away and I start walking away, still holding onto his hand. "I better go. But I'll see you later, I have something fun planned." I say winking.

"Don't test me Dawson." he says huskily before turning around and running onto the field.

I smile before turning around and walking into the school. "Well that was interesting." I hear someone say from behind me. Cassidy.

"What do you want Cassidy?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. You don't really think I gave up on Austin, did you?" she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't actually think I care about what you think about Austin, do you?" I ask using the same tone.

"You think you're just so clever don't you?" she asks and out of the corner of my eye, I see Austin walking inside.

"Yeah, I think I'm actually pretty smart." I say smirking.

"I doubt Austin even likes you..." she says as she walks towards me and Austin walks up behind her.

"If he didn't then why would he do this?" I ask before Austin comes up to me. I grab his T-shirt and bring his lips to mine.

I can just sense her jaw dropping to the ground. I smile into the kiss before I pull away and Austin walks away. I turn towards her and see her walking away. I smirk to myself before I walk to my locker and grab my books for History.

I walk into class and sit down next to Gerald. This kid who, is not a nerd. Okay, maybe he is a bit of a nerd but he's really nice. "Hey Ally." he says smiling.

"Hey Gerald." I say opening my book.

"How's it going?" He asks really awkwardly.

"It's going good! How about you?" I ask turning towards him.

"It's okay. I'm going to the prom with Carley." He says blushing.

Prom. Oh yeah. I completely forget that Prom is in a month. "Aw that's awesome!" I say.

"Thanks." he smiles.

The lesson starts and it is so boring. Who even cares about any town history or historic things that happened here. By the time it's over, I am so glad. Gerald sure does talk a lot.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I reach my locker. I put my books in the locker as I feel arms snake around my waist. I smile and I hear him chuckle. "Hey." he whispers against my neck before kissing it.

"Hey." I smile and turn around, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How was your day?" he asks, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Exhausting. So exhausting. When I go home, it's still not even over." I say as I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry." he says kissing my hair.

"So, ready for my special surprise?" I say smirking.

"Yes." he says licking his lips.

"Come on." I say grabbing my bag and his hand.

We get outside and we get in my car. "Where's your truck anyway?" I ask as I pull out of the parking lot.

"In the garage. Something's weird with the brakes so my dads going to look at it." he says leaning back and messing with the Radio.

"Hm. So mommy brought you to school?" I coo at him.

"No," he says mocking the girly voice I did. "Dez brought me."

We get to the coffee shop and I smile at Austin. "What is this?" he asks as I park the car.

"It's a coffee shop!" I say over enthusiastically.

"No, really?" he retorts as he gets out of the car.

We walk inside and the aroma of coffee and donuts. "Why are we here?" he asks I lead him to the counter and look at the cork board full of Help Wanted flyers and job opportunities.

"I'm," I say pulling some post it's off the board. "looking for a job." I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"With me not talking to my dad means I will not ask him for money.. and no money means no life so, job." I say gesturing towards the boards and the papers in my hand.

"You could've just asked me for the mo—" he starts but I cut him off.

"I'm almost 18 years old. It's about time I get a job." I say as we walk and sit down at a table.

He just rolls his eyes. "Daycare, Constructer, Intern, Babysitter, Coffee Shop." I finish before looking at him.

"Which one sticks out to you the most?" he asks crossing his arms.

"Hm," I mumble while eyeing the cards. "Well I definitely don't want to be a Constructer or Intern..."

"Coffee shop seems good. Or Daycare. Or babysitting." he says.

"Well that narrows it down." I say sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm not much of a help." he says cheekily.

"It's okay. I think I'll go and visit these places and see what I like the most. I'll take you home first." I say as we stand up.

We get into my car and I drive to his house. We get there and he gets out before coming over to my side. "Well, the surprise wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be but I still had fun." he says leaning through the window.

"I appreciate that lie." I say.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for." he says before he kisses me.

I say a quick goodbye before I make my way to the first place, the Daycare.

I get out and walk inside. It's really nice and clean and well kept. But, it's on the front lobby. You wouldn't think a daycare of all places would be this well put together. "Uh hi. I seen your flyer at a coffee shop about needing some help," I say holding up the paper.

"Oh yes. I'll her Claire in here." the lady smiles.

I nod and smile before making my way over to a seat and sitting down. It's a few minutes before a elder aged lady, I'd say about 55, comes out to greet me. "Hello, I am Claire Brunner, founder of this daycare. I hear you're interested in helping out around here?" she asks.

"Yeah. I saw the flyer so I thought, why not?" I say.

She leads me into her office and we sit down for a quick interview, as she calls it.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Ally Dawson." I answer.

"How old are you?" she asks.

"I'll be 18 in a week." I answer.

The questions go by kind of like that before the occasional track record or home life questions come. "Well Ally, I think you're a perfect fit to work here." she smiles.

"Really?" I explain standing up.

"Yes." she says before she lets me know she'll contact me as soon as possible.

"Thank you Mrs. Brunner." I say as I finish the papers and leave.

Well ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner.


	10. Chapter 10

"Austin, stop it!" I hear the little girl in Austin's arms giggle as we sit outside in his background. I watch Ausrin closely as he plays with his little sister.

"Say please?" he pushes.

"Nooooo!" she squeals as he continues to tickle her.

"Alright fine. You win for now." he says fixing her shirt before he kisses her cheek and she runs off to play.

I continue finishing my homework before it gets dark. "Uh, you're blocking my light." I say dramatically.

"Darn. How will I ever get over this tragic event?" he says putting a hand on his heart as he moves to sit down next to me.

"I don't ever know." I say moving to wrap my arms around his waist as we lay down on the grass.

"You excited for Christmas?" he asks after a brief silence.

I scoff. "No. Who am I going to spend it with?" I ask.

He sighs. "Ally, you can stay mad at your dad forever." he says— I sit up and look at him.

"You're kidding me right?" I ask with a slight chuckle.

"No, Ally you can't just stay mad at him forever. He's still your dad." he says softly.

"But apparently he doesn't care about his daughter because he left again after we fought almost a month ago and he's still not back yet..." I say before laying back down and closing my eyes.

I hear him sigh before he lays back down next to me and grabs my hand. "Ally, I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't try and upset you," he says looking up at the sky. "You're just usually so forgiving its weird to see you upset—which might I add, I hate to see." he says and I can't help but smile.

I sit up and look down at him. "I know," I huff. "I just can't forgive him that easily. Not after what he did." I shake my head.

"You shouldn't have to.. just, if and when he does come back, hear him out." he says.

"Okay." I say rolling my eyes.

"Promise?" he asks narrowing his eyes at me.

"I promise." I finish before he sits up.

I lean over to kiss him. I get so close to him before I mumble, "You wanna know what's really cliche?"

"Hm?" he mumbles.

"This," I say before opening my eyes and standing up. "Why the hell would we kiss in the grass?" I say smiling.

He says getting up and mumbling some curse words along with 'Tease.'

We walk inside once Austin grabs his sister and we're greeted by Mimi.

"Hey kids!" she smiles brightly.

Austin grabs Aria before taking her upstairs to get cleaned up. Sheesh, sometimes it's like he's her dad instead of her brother. Don't get me wrong though, it is pretty adorable.

"So Ally, are you excited for Christmas break?" she asks while handing me an apple. "You get to sleep in, have no homework, get presents. All for two weeks!" she exclaims.

I bite into the apple and chew on it before answering. "Yes' I mean, I love school and all but it's nice to get a little break." I say with a slight chuckle.

She smiles. "So, how are you and Austin?" she says as her face lights up.

"Uh," I say before swallowing. "We're good. I'm still getting used to the whole dating thing but it's good. We're basically the same as we were but closer I feel. If that's even possible." I say with a slight smile.

"I know what you mean. Well, I can definitely tell that Austin's happy," she says looking at me. "He's always talking about you and when he does, he has the biggest smile on his face."

Just then, Austin comes into the room and Mimi silences me and herself. "Talking about me again are we?" he asks while grabbing a water bottle and sitting on the counter.

"Yeah," I say smirking. "She just asked me how we were and I just said it was completely terrible. I mean, he dresses bad, he smells bad, his hair is losing its touch, he can't even sing anymore—" I say counting on my fingers before he puts his hand over my mouth.

"Okay thank you. But mom, those are so not true." he says with an eye roll.

I stick my tongue out and lick his hand before he screeches and pulls away. "Ew! Could you not lick me?" he says going to the sink to wash his hands.

"Nah." I say shaking my head.

"Where's Aria?" Mimi asks looking over at Austin.

"Oh," he says wiping his hands and walking over to her. "I was cleaning her off from being outside and the craziest thing, she fell asleep right in my arms." he says with a huge smile on his face.

"Aw." Mimi and I coo.

"Did you at least get a photo?" I ask having some that he did even though I know he didn't.

"No, why would I do that?" he asks with a sour look on his face.

"To be cute. You know, since you're losing your touch and all." I say before walking past him and walking upstairs. I walk into his bedroom as I hear him running up the stairs.

"I am not losing my touch." he exclaims.

"Prove it." I push, getting close, as I put my hands on my hips.

He smirks leaning down and kissing me, putting on hand on my cheek, and the other on my back. Okay so maybe he's not actually losing his touch but, I still may or may not bug him about it.

He deepens the kiss and I wrap my arms around his waist. We were getting somewhere before my phone rings.

"Damn it." he mumbles as I pull away and reach into my back pocket to get my phone.

"Hello?" I ask as I flop down on Austin's bed and as he walks over to his guitar and softly strums.

"Oh, hey Grandma." I say automatically smiling.

"Ally, dear, what's going on with your father?" she asks with a hint of sadness to her voice.

So I tell her. After all, it is her son. I tell her everything from the very beginning. I even mention the things about Cassidy and Austin and I. It's nice to vent to someone besides Austin or Trish. My grandma is my everything, when I was a kid, we were always together, always hanging out and having fun. Then, once my mom left and I got further into high school, I haven't talked to her as much.

Which is why I'm super relieved when she tells me that I can come stay with her during Christmas break. I told her I'd think about it because I know Austin would also want me here with him. I get off the phone with her and see Austin's looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

"How'd the talk go?" he asks.

"It was good. I told her everything and she listened. It was nice to talk to her after awhile." I say softly.

"That's good. I know how much you love her." he says while slightly nodding.

"She also asked me to come and stay with her over spring break!" I exclaim. Austin just looks up and doesn't speak so I continue. "But I haven't said yes or anything so don't worry. I'm not even sure if want to—" I start but he cuts me off.

"Wait, you have to go." he says.

"Why?" I ask slightly confused.

"It's Christmas break. You have no one at home with you and you haven't talked or seen your grandma in years. Besides, it'd be good to get away from Miami for a little while." he says with a slight smile.

"But you're here, and I know you want me to be here with you." I say.

"It's not about me. It's about you. Besides, I think we can go a few days without seeing each other." he says standing up.

"You really think I should go?" I ask standing up as well.

"I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't think you should go." he says looking down at me.

I smile before hugging him, wrapping my arms around his torso and his go over my shoulders. "You're the best." I mumble.

He pulls away. "Oh believe me," he says running a hand over his body. "I know."

"You're annoying." I say lightly pushing him.

"But amazing." he says cockily before winning.

I walk over and grab my bag. "Well I gotta go, I have to go study for my finals." I say walking over and quickly pecking his lips.

"Ew." he says with a disgusted face.

"Yeah yeah we know. Studying is pretty awful." I say rolling my eyes.

"Aw, you really do know me." he attempts in a girlish voice.

"Oh get over yourself." I chuckle as I wave bye and leave the room.

I say a quick goodbye to Mimi befor I make my way to my car and go home. When I walk inside, there's bags in the foyer. "Hello?" I call out and about two seconds later, my dad appears as he's walking down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Then the bitch comes down shortly after. He smiles and takes her hand in his. "We're moving!" he exclaims as—whatever her name is smiles.

"We're?" I ask.

He nods. "Me, Darla, and yo—" he starts but I stop him.

"What?" I screech.

"We're moving closer to Darla's family. In Texas." he finishes.

"Texas?! Why would we move closer to her family when our family is all down here?" I ask in shock.

Moving. To Texas. TEXAS. Why even move anywhere? They just got engaged like a month ago! "I'm not moving." I say crossing my arms.

"Uh, yeah you are." he says as if I said something stupid.

"No. I'm not, and you can't make me." I say.

"Yes I can." he says chuckling. "I can make you do whatever I want until you're 18. Which you are not." he says.

"I will be in one week." I say finally.

"But you're not and we're moving today so you're out of luck." he says shaking his head.

"I'm not leaving. I have family here, friends here, Austin's here." I say.

"I don't care about your mother's family or your friends or Austin." he says and I scoff.

"Please, you don't even care about your own family. If you did, I wouldn't hate you right now. I'm not moving and you can't make me."

"I can and I will. I'm doing this for y—" he starts but I yell.

"Don't you even say you're doing it for me because God knows it's not about me. It's never about me. If I was about me we wouldn't be like this, you would be home more instead of disappearing, and you wouldn't be marrying this whore." I spit before walking up to my bedroom and slamming the door.

I grab a suitcase and a duffle bag and start packing clothes and other necessities inside it when I hear my dad and his bitch talking. I roll my eyes as I put my laptop and phone charger in the bag and zip them. I walk downstairs and grab the bags as I'm walking out of the door.

"I hope you're happy. You've lost everything now. So glad mom left you. Glad she got out when she did because now, so am I." I yell to him.

"Ally, please—" the lady speaks.

"Don't fucking talk to me. You're the reason to why this is happening so don't speak to me. I hate you. You will never be my mother and for all I know and care, you could rot in hell." I spit in her face befor getting in the car and taking off down the street.

I wound up at Trish' house and I leave my bags in the car as I knock on the door. Her mother answers.

"Hello— Oh Ally," she smiles but sees my frown. "What's wrong dear?" she ushers me inside.

"Can I stay here, just for tonight. I got into a really big fight with my dad and I only need a place to stay for tonight then I'll be out by tomorrow." I plead.

"Of course. You can stay longer even if you need to." she slightly smiles.

"No it's okay. I'm going to my grandma's for winter break anyway so it's fine." I say smiling.

She nods before telling me to go up to Trish' room while she finishes dinner. I knock before I hear a faint 'come in'. I walk in and she smiles.

"Hey Ally." she says.

I huff before I mumble a 'Hey'

"What's wrong?" she asks while closing her magazine.

I tell her everything from the time I got home to now and when I finish, she's just in shock. "Wow. That's so awful." she says shaking her head.

"I know. Luckily, I don't have to be home by myself all winter break. My grandma offered to let me come stay with her over winter break considering she knows that I've been fighting with my dad.

"That's good. Does Austin know?" she asks.

"No. As soon as it happened, I came here." I say running my hands through my hair.

As soon as I finished the sentence, my phone started ringing. I don't even look at the caller ID before I answer. "Hey." I sigh into the phone.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asks and I just lose it.

I start crying and everything. "Austin, it's my dad. My fucking dad. I hate him." I sob.

I tell him just as much as I can before his phone just cuts off. Hm. That's weird. Trish and I walk downstairs to eat with Trish' mom. I love it here. Her mom has a sense of humor just like her.

After about 10 minutes, the doorbell rings so I offer to get the door. I open the door and Austin's standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. I sigh before I walk into his arms, wrapping mine around his waist as his go around my shoulders. He kisses my head before I pull away and look at him. "I'm so sorry Ally." he says.

I nod while I tell Trish' mom where I'm going and we start walking along the sidewalk. So, in advance, I start telling him everything over again. Just in more detail than I did on the phone. When I'm finished he looks even more upset than he did before.

"Wow." is all he says. I just nod as I look at my feet and continue walking.

"I think I'm going to go over my grandmas after school tomorrow." I say finally looking up at him.

He nods and his steps become in unison with mine. "Don't feel sorry for me than you already are." I say stopping and looking at him.

"But I do." he says stopping and looking down at me.

"Because I want you to know," I say poking his chest. "That you, are the only person getting me through this." I say. He smiles before stepping over and hugging me.

"Ooooooh I'm cold." I shudder.

He slips off his sweatshirt before giving it to me and hugging me again. "Love you kid." he says and that just sends me over the top.

One day we'll get to the three big ones.


	11. Chapter 11

It's Friday afternoon and I'm now at my house, packing clothes for winter break so I can get out and head to my grandma's as fast as I can. I do not want to be here any longer. Though before I do go, I told Austin I'd stop by and say a quick goodbye.

I finish packing a light suitcase before I put it all in the backseat of my car. I lock the door to the house before I get in the car and make my way to Austin's. When I had told my grandma that I was actually coming I could practically see the smile on her face. It made me really happy.

I get to Austin's and I quickly make my way to the door and walk in. Knocking is overrated anyway. The aroma of pancakes hits my nostrils as I walk in. Of course. I walk into the kitchen to see Austin devouring a plate of them. I look over at Mimi and Aria who just have amused looks on their faces.

He looks over at me before giving me a cheeky grin and swallowing. "Hey Ally." he says clearly embarrassed. Although I don't find it embarrassing, just cute.

"Hey." I smile before sitting down next to him.

"Thought you were going to your grandma's?" he asks.

"I am. I just thought I'd stop here first. You know, see my favorite boy." I say smiling.

He smiles before leaning over and kissing my head. "Well I'm glad. I just know you'll have fun with your grandma. This is a well deserved trip. That's for sure." he says with a slight nod.

"I understand. It could be good for me. I just won't want to face the reality for when I get back." I say slightly chuckling.

"Well no matter what, we'll get through it. We always get through it." he says taking my hand in his.

I look over at the clock on the wall and see it's already almost five. "Well if I want to beat the six o'clock traffic then I better head out now." I say as we stand up and go to the door.

"Be safe." he demands.

"I will sir." I say saluting him.

He just chuckles before pulling me into his arms. "I'm going to miss you." I mumble into his chest.

"It's only for two weeks, I think we can handle it." he says.

We pull away and I kiss him goodbye before I make my way to my car. I'm almost there when I hear the front door open again and out walks Mimi. "Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"I want you to keep this." she says handing me a key. "If you're ever feeling sad and we're not here or if Austin's not here and you need somewhere to go. Now you do." she says with a smile.

"Aw thank you so much." I say as I walk over to hug her.

"We love you Ally. Don't forget that." she assures before she says a quick goodbye and walks into the house.

I smile before getting in the car and driving away, making my way to Orlando. It's a three hour drive but it should give me time to clear my head. How did my life get so messed up in a few short months? It was perfect at the beginning of the year and now, I'm not even sure what I'm going to do.

I turn on the radio in hopes that it'll calm me down and Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding so naturally, I'll sing along.

"What are you waiting foooooooooor?" I sing along before I can hear the faint sound of my phone ringing. I quickly turn down the radio before answering and its Trish.

"Hello?" I say out of breathe.

"Ally, why are you so out of breath?" she asks with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Well I wasn't just jamming to Ellie Goulding.. that's for sure." I scoff.

"Right," she says. "So are you at your grandma's house yet?"

"Nah, I still got probably an hour and a half left. I had figured that the traffic would be much more worse than it is but it's really not that bad." I say.

"Huh?" she asks.

"Never mind." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Okay— Well hey I just wanted to check up on you but I have to go. Bye." she says before quickly hanging up.

"Wow, thanks for listening." I mutter to myself.

I see a sign that says that an exit to Orlando is only 5 miles away. I silently thank the heavens as I continue to drive these never ending 5 miles.

About an hour and a half later I finally end up at my grandmas house with no more interruptions. I grab my bag and knock on the door. As I wait for her to open it, I take notice at how little her house has changed over he past few years. The door opens and I see my grandma. "Oh Ally." she says while hugging me.

"Hey grandma." I say hugging her lightly.

She ushers me inside. As soon as I get inside the aroma of coffee and vanilla hits my nostrils. Yep, nothing's changed there. I set my bags down as we walk into the kitchen and I sit down at the table as she sits across from me.

"So how are you sweetie?" she asks while folding her hands.

"I'm good, really good. Where's Grandpa?" I ask.

Just then, the back door opens and I see my grandfather holding two pizza's in his hand. I get up and hug him as he looks surprised to see me. "Hey Allycat." he smiles as he kisses my grandma's cheek.

"Hey grandma." I smile and nod at him before he disappears up the stairs.

"So as we were saying," she chuckles. "How's Austin?"

"He's really good. I think he's even better now that we're a coup—" I start but she cuts me off.

"Wait you two are together now?" she asks.

"I didn't tell you?" I ask.

She shakes her head and that instantly makes me feel even worse. That just shows how long I haven't been around. "Well it's only been maybe a month or so." I say.

"That's great! When you two were kids, all of us would make bets on when you guys would get together." she teases.

"Yeah I really like him." I say blushing.

"I can tell. I already know he likes you just as much." she says while grabbing some plates for the pizza.

I put two pieces of my plate and eat them while making small talk with my grandparents about my life, the events with my dad, and school. When its get around 10:30, my grandparents go to bed so I make way to the guest room and set all of my stuff out for the week ahead. As I finish, my phone rings. Austin. I think to myself as I read the caller ID.

"Hello?" I ask as I pull out a tank top and some shorts.

"Hey, how are you? I just wanted to call and make sure you made it there safe but I didn't want to bug you as soon as you did get there." he rambles.

I chuckle. He's so cute. "You're fine. You're about the only person I'd actually want to call me." I say as I put the clothes on.

"So how is it so far?" he asks as I slightly hear him messing with the guitar in the background.

"It's okay. There was and still is a lot for us to catch up on but its okay so far." I say as I plop down on the bed.

"That's good. You could really use a break." he says and I silently agree. We just sit in silence.

"I already miss you." I say.

I hear him chuckle. "I miss you too."

"I can't believe you talked me into this." I scoff.

"You needed to go." he says as I hear shuffling.

"But by the time I get back it'll be the Sunday before school starts." I try and protest.

"I don't care. You need to become stress free a lot more than you need to see me. Hey, that rhymed." he says and I can practically see that he's smiling.

I scoff. "Please, you would definitely be able to help me be stress free."

"Oh really now?" he asks seductively.

"Don't be weird." I say giggling.

"Alright well you need to get some sleep." he says and I agree as I can already feel my eyes drifting so we quickly say our goodbyes before I let sleep take over.

I wake up to the sun shining through the windows. I groan before I force myself to sit up and stretch my limbs. I run a hand through my hair as I walk down the stairs and meet my grandma and grandpa in the kitchen. "Morning." I mutter as I sit down and my grandma puts a plate of oatmeal in front of me.

"Oh I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever." I moan as I eat.

I hear them chuckle but I can see the saddened face on my grandma. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine." I assure her. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I figured while your Grandpa did some

work we'd go into town and do a little Christmas shopping." she smiles.

I agree before I walk up the stairs and take a quick shower. As I get out, I make sure to brush my hair and teeth. Once I'm finished with all of my makeup details, I put my hair up in a neat pony tail. I curl the pony tail strands before walking back into the room and changing into some appropriate clothes which consists of a red and black flannel, black jeans, and some tan combat boots. I grab my bag and get to the car just as my grandma is pulling away.

Once we get to the mall, we decide to just make our way around so we stop at the first store that looks worthy: Yankee Candle. "So, who all are we getting gifts for?" I ask as I grab a candle and smell it.

"Close friends, your aunts and uncles, each other." she hints.

"You don't have to get me anything Grandma." I try and protest.

"Nonsense! You're still a child so you deserve to get gifts on Christmas." she says as we pick out some candles and pay for them.

"What are you going to get that boyfriend of yours?" she asks as we walk to the next shop.

"I'm not sure yet. I know that it has to be absolutely special and perfect. He deserves everything from me considering how much he's helped me with everything." I say.

"Hm," she mutters.

We continue walking through the stores. By the time we're finished, we have a dozen too many bags, and our feet are hurting so we quickly get to the car and make our way home.

As soon as I walk through the door with my bags, the phone rings. Groaning, I quickly walk upstairs and put the gifts away before answering.

"Hello." I grunt and it comes off worse than I had hoped it would.

"Is this a bad time?" Austin asks.

My eyes widen. "No! Any time is good." I say as I walk into my bedroom and sit on the bed.

"No really, if you're busy I can call you later—" he starts but I cut him off.

"No, if I'd want to be talking to anyone, it'd be you. I promise." I say honestly.

"So, how was your day?" he asks as I hear some grunting and the sounds of shoes sliding across the ground.

"It was fine. I went shopping with my grandma— Where are you?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Basketball practice." he says nonchalantly.

"Austin!" I scold. "You can't just call me whenever you feel like it. You have things to do."

"But I missed your voice and I wanted to hear it so I solved the problem and here we are." he says with a chuckle.

I smile and look down. "I miss you too.. and we only talked just last night."

"Well I'm used to talking to you every hour of every day." he points out and I can't help but silently agree.

"We really should plan to FaceTime or something some time." I say while messing with a piece of cloth on my shirt.

"Yeah. Alright Als, I gotta go. Coach has been yelling at me for the past ten minutes so if I don't go soon, he'll kill me." he chuckles.

"Tell him I said I'm sorry!" I say.

"I will, and Als?" he asks.

"What?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

In that moment, I knew what I was going to get Austin for Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

I've been at my grandma's for a week now and it's Christmas Eve. Since I decided I won't be here for Christmas we decided to open gifts now. I also decided I would surprise Austin on Christmas morning as one of my gifts to him.

I walk downstairs and help my grandma carry some presents to the living room as my grandpa sits down. "You excited to see Austin?" she asks as we sit down as well.

I smile. "Yeah I'm really excited to see him."

She smiles before handing me my gifts and handing my grandpa his gifts. I start opening them and eyeing them carefully. They're all mainly cute little things because my grandma feels like the little things are the bigger things that matter.

I had gotten my grandma and grandpa each something they really wanted: My grandpa some new car tools and my grandma: some new kitchen appliances.

They each loved their gifts and thanked me more than enough times. They got each other some cute little "old people" things and it's adorable. 42 years of love. Seriously obsessed.

"Thank you guys so much for the gifts it really means a lot." I thank them.

They share a quick glance before they both have smiles. "There's one more gift." my grandpa says.

I'm confused as we get up and make our way to the garage. My grandpa grabs a key off the key holder and hands them to me as my grandma opens the door and I see the new black Jeep Wrangler in the garage.

"Oh my god." I say as I walk to the car.

"You like it?" my grandpa asks.

"You got me a car?! Of course I like it." I say as I get in.

"Your car insurance is paid off for a year too." my grandma adds and I run over and hug them.

"Thank you guys so much." I say.

"It's our pleasure. It's the least you could do after all you've been through these past few months." my grandma says.

I close the door to the car as we walk back inside and my grandma starts dinner.,I walk upstairs and as I'm putting the last things in my bag, my phone rings. I answer it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I ask while organizing.

"Hello Ally it's Mimi." I hear her cheerful voice.

"Hey Mimi!" I gush.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm eating dinner here and then I figured I'd leave shortly after, maybe around 9 or 10 because I want to make sure then when I get there, he's asleep." I tell her as I grab any last things out of the bathroom.

"Okay and I'll make sure to text you or so later on and try and tell you when he's asleep," she confirms.

"Thank you so much that's perfect." I smile.

I wrap things up on the phone with her as my grandma notifies me that dinner is ready. I walk downstairs and sit across from my grandpa. I grab my fork and begin eating as my grandparents make small talk. "So how are you planning this whole thing with Austin?" my grandpa asks.

"I'm not totally sure on what I'll do once I get there but I do know that I'll leave around 9:30 or 10:00 and get there late at night so he won't see me until tomorrow morning." I say before taking a drink of my tea.

"That's so sweet!" my grandma gushes.

"Yeah I figured I'd surprise him. After all, he's been with me through everything so it's the least I could do." I nod.

We continue with small conversations before dinner is finished. I walk upstairs and look at the time: 6:05pm. I set an alarm for 10:00pm on my phone before I lay down on the bed and drift off to sleep.

I wake up before my alarm and it says 9:30pm so I get up and quickly take a shower. After rinsing, I get out and throw on some sweatpants and one of Austin's hoodies that I may or may not have stolen. I leave my hair down and natural. By the time I'm done making sure I'm not leaving anything it's 10:00 so I grab my things and walk downstairs to say goodbye to my grandparents.

"Thank you guys so much for letting me stay here." I say as I hug my grandma.

"You're welcome anytime dear. I hope all goes well back at home." she gives me a pained look but I assure her I'm fine.

I walk over to hug my grandpa. "I love you guys and I will definitely be sure to call more." I assure them as I grab my bags and say my last goodbye.

I get in the car and start my navigation and open my drink as for I am well prepared for the long drive ahead. I surprisingly hadn't talked to Austin at all today but It's probably just because he's with family. I turn up the radio and jam out to the tunes as I make my journey all the way back to Miami.

By the time I make it back to Miami, It's around 1:00am. I quietly park my car in Austin's parent's driveway and grab my bag and the key his mom gave me and unlock the door. I creep upstairs and quietly, and slowly, open the door to Austin's bedroom to see he's sound asleep. I smile as I tiptoe in and shut the door before taking my shoes off and climbing into the bed next to him. I except him to stir awake but he just moves over and wraps his arm around me.

I smile before drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to the light shining in through his red curtains and I immediately see Austin's face. I start messing with his face by touching his cheeks, chin, lips, nose, and forehead. He stirs and makes a weird face before muttering. "Mom stop."

I giggle. "Guess again."

"Hey Ally." he mumbles before going back to sleep. It takes about five seconds before he realizes and his eyes widen. "Ally?"

"Hey." I smile as he sits up and hugs the life out of me.

"You're here oh my god you're actually here. What? How?" he asks before kissing my head.

"I drove." I say simply.

"When?" he asks.

"Last night. Got here this morning." I say nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you're here," he says standing up and running a hand through his hair.

"Well believe it." I say before he hugs me again this

time lifting me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his waist as he looks at me.

I grab his face in my hands and kiss him passionately. "Merry Christmas." I say as I pull away.

"I completely forgot it was Christmas." he says as he lets me down.

"Well come on, your presents await!" I say as I quickly run out of the door and down the stairs.

As I get down there, I see Aria and Mimi eating.

"Ally!" Aria screeches as she hops down from the chair and runs to hug me.

I catch her just in time and kiss her head. "How's my favorite girl?" I ask as I poke her stomach.

She just giggles before I put her down and she continues to eat. "When did you get in?" Mimi asks.

"Around 1:30," I say sitting down as Austin walks into the room.

"My my I'm surprised you're not tired!" she says shocked.

I just laugh as Austin plays with Aria as she finished eating. "Okay," Mimi claps. "Present time!"

As we all walk into the living room, the doorbell rings. Once it's opened, in comes basically everyone from Austin's family. Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins. After we all say hello and catch up, we sit down and since there were no other seats, I'm forced to sit on Austin's lap. Not that I'm complaining.

We let the kids open gifts first so I just lean back against Austin as he plays with our hands. "I'm so glad you're here." he whispers into my ear.

I just nod as I feel myself drifting off to sleep and before I know it, I'm out like a light.

I don't wake up soon after that. But I do feel a change in our position. I'm just not sure what changed.

Once I wake up I'm in Austin's bed. But without Austin. I slowly sit up and stretch my limbs as I look around the room. I look over at his alarm clock and see it reads: 4:00pm. I stand up and run my hand through my hair as I walk downstairs and see Mimi talking with Austin's grandmother. "Rise and shine!" she boasts as she sees me.

"Morning." I mutter as I look around the kitchen in hopes of finding Austin.

"Austin's out back with his cousins." she says nodding towards the back door.

I thank her as I open the sliding door and walk outside. "Good afternoon beautiful." he says and smiles.

I blush as I walk next to him and sit down. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my head as I lean my head on his shoulder. "Have a nice nap?" he asks.

"Sure." I mutter and he just chuckles.

He starts talking to his cousins again about certain things considering they're only 10 and 14. I zone out of the conversation as I play with Austin's hands, a habit that I realize he and I both have.

By the time I'm fully back to paying attention, his cousins are gone and he's just sitting there looking at me. I blush before burying my face in his neck. I groan, "how am I still tired?"

"Long drive. I guess driving could be like jet lag." he says.

"Wow I would've never thought of that." I say sarcastically.

"Easy." he playfully threatens

As 6 o'clock rolls around, Mimi calls us in for Christmas dinner. We make our way inside as we see the chaos in the kitchen as Austin's family finds places to sit and bring the food. Austin and I go and make our plates once everyone is finished before making our way into the living room with his sister. "I don't wanna eat." Aria complains with a pout.

"You have to. Mimi's cooking is always good," I say putting a fork full of corn in my mouth.

"Sure." she says before stabbing her food.

"So you're actually staying right, you're not like going back to your grandma's are you?" he asks nervously.

I chuckle before lightly kissing his cheek. "Nope. I have the rest of the week to spend with you." I say as he finishes his food and looks at Aria.

"Hey, Shortie, you going to eat?" he asks looking down at her.

"No." she says while pushing her plate away.

He just rolls his eyes before grabbing her plate and walking back down the stairs, her following suit. Then, my phone rings. I forget to look at the caller ID before answering. "Hello?"

"Ally." my fathers voice speaks through the receiver.

I stop eating and stand up. "What?"

"I was just calling to invite you to the we-" he starts but I interrupt him.

"Are you seriously about to ask me to your wedding? Well if not, I still have an answer. No. I will never ever

"I should really get my number changed." I mumble to myself as Austin walks back in.

"What?" he asks with a smile on his face from chuckling.

"My dad called," I say with a sigh. "He invited, or tried to, invite me to the wedding."

"And?" he asks as he walks in front of me.

"I hung up on him—and I know that you think I should talk to him soon but I choose the later soon than the earlier soon." I say before walking to flop down on his bed.

He just huffs before grabbing his acoustic guitar and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He strums lightly and somehow, with the "car lag" I fall asleep to the soft tune.

*Austin's POV*

As I see that Ally's asleep I quickly snag her phone from the bed and walk downstairs and into the backyard. I unlock it and scroll through the recent calls until I see her dad's number and I hit it and it begins to call. "Hello, Ally?" he asks.

"Hey Mr. Dawson its me, Austin. Listen I know Ally's been harsh on you about this whole wedding thing but I'd really like it if you still sent her an invitation to the wedding." I say as I look behind me to make sure no ones coming.

"Austin I don't know. Do you really think she'd want to come?" he asks uncertain.

"No, I'm not positive or sure. But I do think you should at least try to get her to come considering she is your only daughter." I say as I run my hands through my hair.

"I can try to send her one in the mail but that won't guarantee anything." he says unsure.

"I don't care. As long as it's sent." I say.

"Okay I'll send one in the mail for both of you. Thank you for trying Austin." he says.

"No problem. Bye." I say before hanging up.

I hang up the phone and am about to turn around to walk inside when I hear something I so did not want to hear.

"What are you doing on my phone?"


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you doing on my phone?"

Shit. Shit shit shit. I turn around and face a very angered and slightly confused Ally. "Oh, hey Ally." I laugh nervously.

She starts walking towards me. "Why were you on my phone?" she asks while grabbing it from me.

"I—" I start but she starts looking at it and the call log pops up.

"You called me dad? Why would you do that?" she asks.

"Because Ally, you need to go to that wedding. I know you're really mad at your dad still but you're his only daughter and child and he's your only dad and I just know you'll regret it sooner or later if you don't go and I was just trying to help." I say looking down at her.

"That's not a decision for you to make Austin," she says. "It's my dad and I'll decide whether or not I want to go to the wedding."

"But Ally—" I start but she cuts me off.

"No Austin, you had no right to take my phone without my permission and call my father. Were you even going to tell me?" she asks.

"In the long run..." I mutter.

"Wow. I can't believe this." she says as she turns around and starts walking away.

"Ally I'm sorry." I plead.

"You're not sorry for doing it, you're sorry that you got caught. Leave me alone Austin, I need a little bit of time to think." she says with a dismiss of her hand as she walks back inside.

Man, I really messed up. Who knows how long she'll be mad at me. The last and only time she was really mad at me, besides the whole Cassidy drama, was in 5th grade when I took her book in threw it across the room in an attempt to get her to have fun. It clearly didn't work seeing as she didn't talk to me for the rest of the day.

I such as I walk back inside and see that Ally isn't anywhere downstairs. So, instead of trying to find her and making her even more angry, I just open up the pantry to grab some cereal. Once I grab the milk, bowl, and spoon, I pour the cereal and begin to eat in silence. I have no idea where anyone is. It's completely vacant in my house.

When I finish with my cereal I set out on a not so important mission to go and try to find my family. I walk upstairs and hear the shower closest to my room running so it must be Ally. I walk past it and look into my sister's room to see her sound asleep in her bed. Okay so, my mom. I walk into her room and see her asleep. What time is it anyway and why is everyone asleep?

I walk back into my room and shut the door. I grab some sweatpants and a v-neck from my drawer and I proceed to put them on. I take off the before clothes and just as I had finished putting my pants, Ally walks in and shrieks. "I am so sorry!" she says.

"It's okay. It's all covered up." I say lightly because I'm still confused as to how mad at me she still is.

She slowly nods as she puts her clothes in the bag and slowly dries her hair a bit with the towel. "Look Ally, I really am sorry." I say breaking the awful silence.

She sighs before turning around to face me. "It's okay. I know you were just trying to help and you wouldn't do anything bad to ever hurt me." she says honestly.

"I really was." I say.

"But, can you please just respect my decisions on whether or not I want to go?" she pleads.

"Yeah." I say cracking a small smile.

She smiles and I open my arms, waiting for her to walk into them. She rolls her eyes before hugging me back and I instantly feel all of the weight get lifted off of my shoulders. I look down and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck as mine go to her waist and she deepens it. I start walking backward towards my bed, silently praying that I don't fall and ruin the whole "spirit of the moment". I sit down on the bed and she sits on my lap, wrapping her legs around me and she holds onto my lips. Well with her lips of course. Could you even do— never mind.

Things start getting really heated as she pushes me back onto the bed and straddles me. I break away from her in an attempt to speak, "Wait," I sit up. "As much as I really want, this," I say gesturing between us. "I'd so rather not do this with my mom and sister two rooms away." I grimace.

Her eyes go wide before she blushes and looks down. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm just so stressed and worried about everything that, I guess I needed a distraction and I guess you're it." she says looking up at me.

I smile before wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "I'm glad to be your, 'distraction' and if you're really ready to do that then let me make it a bit more special than my bedroom at 10:00am with my family in the house." I finish as she chuckles.

"That would've been so weird," she whines. "Wait, are you even ready, for that I mean."

"Please, I've been ready since the ninth grade basically." I say and she chuckles.

She climbs off me before plopping down right next me. "Do you really think I should go to the wedding?"

"Yes. A hundred percent. I feel that if you don't, you'll regret it." I say as I look at the ceiling.

She sighs. She doesn't speak, she just sits there. I feel really bad for her, I do. She's gone through so much in the past two months and it's not fair to her.

"I'll go." she says after a pause.

"Thank you." I say.

"Not without you." she says instantly.

"Already planned it."

"Good."

*Ally's POV*

Later that afternoon, Austin decided it would be best to get out of the house and since not many things are to do the day after Christmas, he's decided to take me to the movies. As we get to the theater, he sends me to look for a movie to see while he buys snacks. As I skim the list of movies, I come across a movie called 'Lonely Lovers' It has a boy and girl on it but they're sad and on two different sides of this deck. There's no way Austin would want to see that so I continue to look.

I come across The Avengers and hurry up and buy the tickets before Austin insists he does. He comes back and sees that I have a smile on my face. "What movie did you pi—why are you smiling like that?"

"We're going to see The Avengers." I demand softly.

"Okay I'll just go get the—" he starts but I put the ticket in his hand as I grab the licorice and start eating it.

"Why would you buy it when you know I can?" he asks as we walk to the man who checks for tickets.

"Because it's a date. When you date someone it's usually two people so that means the two people have to both commit to the relationship and things you do in a relationship. So, tada." I say pointing to the ticket.

He just rolls his eyes as he hands the tickets to the guy who just rips the ends off and hands it back. We walk to the theater in silence as we walk in and already see a few others present even though it's not supposed to start for another ten minutes.

"I heard this movie was really good." he says scrolling through his phone.

"I sure hope so. They usually are." I say silently.

The other movie previews start going and I silently

watch as Austin continues scrolling through his phone.

"What's so important that's on your phone?" I ask.

He looks up. "Oh, uh, nothing. I was looking to see who won the game last night." he says before putting his phone in his back pocket.

"Uh huh, sure." I say uncertain.

The movie starts and Austin's full attention is immediately set onto this movie. It's quite funny actually. I even reached over his lap to grab some candy and he didn't even look away from the screen.

After the movie is done we decide to go take a walk.

We get out of the car and start walking. "So, have you started your applications for the colleges yet?" I ask him.

"No, it's only December." he points out.

"True. I like to start my things early though." I say with a smirk.

"Of course you do." he chuckles.

"Hey, don't judge." I slightly push him.

"Easy," he says.

"Are you nervous?" I ask after a brief silence.

"About what?" he asks as he shoves his hands into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Everything. School, College, Us, the Future." I say while looking down at the ground.

"Yeah." he says softly.

I nod. There's not really anything else to say. When we apply for colleges, this is it. I doubt we'll apply to the same college so it'd be the end of the relationship because we all know long distance relationships never work.

"When will you start choosing your colleges?" I ask.

"I already have one in mind and I'm sure throughout the year I'll decide on a backup." he says with a short lasting nod.

"I have to go back home tomorrow." I say as we get back to the car.

"You ready?" he asks.

"No. I hate that place. All its filled is sadness and loneliness." I say with a frown.

"I can go over there with you and stay. We still have three days until we go back to school." he says as he gets into the car.

"Yeah, that'd be great." she says with a small smile.

The next day, Ally is packing up her things while Austin is downstairs eating, or murdering, a plate full of pancakes.

She doesn't want to leave Austin's. She doesn't want to go back to the hellhole that she used to call home.

She walks downstairs with her bag in her hand and is prepared to leave. "I'm ready." she groans.

"Aw Ally, don't be sad. I drew this." Aria says as she hands Ally a picture. It shows two people holding hands with a small girl in the middle.

"Who's this?" she asks as she kneels down.

"It's me, Austin, and you." she says with a smile.

"I love it. Thank you." I say before hugging Aria.

After I say a quick and sad goodbye to Mimi, I get into my car and wait for Austin to get in the passenger seat. "How long are you staying with me?" I ask as he gets in.

"However long you need me to." he smiles.

I quickly reach over and kiss him. "Thank you. For everything. I know that I wouldn't have been able to get through any of this without you."

"I would do anything for you." he says while putting a hand on my thigh.

We get to my house and get out. I grab my bag before rummaging in my bag looking for my key. After I find it I unlock the door and walk in, Austin following suit.

I walk in and let out a huge breath I didn't realize I was holding. I walk into the kitchen and stop in my tracks as I see a sight I so did not expect to see.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Ally. Oh, and Austin. Hello." she smiles.

"Uh, I'm going to put your bag in your room." Austin announces before walking upstairs.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask in disbelief.

"I wanted to see my daughter.." she says with a slight chuckle as if it's so obvious.

What? She can't be serious. "You're kidding me right?" I ask.

"No." she says but it seems as if even she's uncertain.

"You leave for nine months and then come back and just want to see me?" I laugh.

"Look Ally I-" she starts but I stop her.

"No, you don't get to talk. You didn't talk to me nine months when I wanted you to so you for sure can't talk now when I don't want you to. You left dad and I without any notice. You didn't call, text, email. I've written you so many letters. You even ignored your own daughter so there's no way in hell that you're here to talk to me." I spat.

"First of all, don't talk to me like that I am your mother-" she stands up while pointing her finger at me.

"No, don't pull the mom card on me. If you were a good mom you wouldn't leave me at the age I needed you most and ignored me. You don't get to play the mom card, you're not my mom. My mom wouldn't leave like a coward and show up months later." I finish with a softer voice.

I hear footsteps but they cease so I just assume Austin doesn't want to walk in. "Well, would you like to know how life's been these past few months? I'll tell you anyway. I'm doing good in school thanks for asking, Dad left and is getting married in a month or so, Austin and I are still close, he didn't leave me. Wow I just realized that—Austin is the only person who didn't leave me. You were even the first to assume he would and now look at the events that have played out. Oh, and I'm graduating in a few months. Do you even know where I'm applying to?" I ask in tears at this point.

She doesn't respond. She just stands there looking at me with a look I don't recognize. It's a mix of sorrow and imprudent. "Whatever sorry excuse you have I don't want to hear it. I've heard enough lame excuses from dad to last me a lifetime so please just, get out." I say as I back up and open the door for her.

She just stands up and walks out of the door still not uttering a word. I close the door and lean against the door and slide down it. I break out in tears and cover my face with my hands.

I hear footsteps and next thing I know Austin's wrapping his arms around me and I'm crying in his chest. "I'm such a screw up. I hate my life." I sob.

"No no, don't say that. You're not a screwup. You're the best person I've ever met." he pulls away as looks at me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Then why do I feel so awful?" I ask.

He wipes the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm not sure baby, that's something only you can answer." he picks me up off the ground and hugs me again.

I wrap my arms around his waist. I continue to sob into his chest. He continues to whisper soothing words into my ear.

Once I finish crying he pulls away and looks at me. I lean up and kiss him. i wrap my arms around his neck and pull on his hair as he deepens the kiss by bringing me closer. He backs up against the wall as the kiss starts to get intense. I pull away and start to walk upstairs as he follows me. I get into my bedroom and turn towards him.

He lays his hands on my hips. I lean up and kiss him. "Be my distraction." I mutter against his lips. He nods while groaning before he kicks the door closed with his foot.

He takes his shirt off and throws it.

Then it was all of our clothes.

**A/N: So, this chapter was a bit mini Auslly fight, Austin being sneaky, emotional talks, Ally's mom is back, Ally blows up, and Auslly sex. **

**So, what do you think? Also, a little promo: Don't forget to check out my newest story called: Recalcitrance, it's a collab I'm doing. **

**stay chill.**


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up the next morning in a really good mood. The best feeling I've had since before this entire thing started.

I look over and see Austin's sleeping frame. He's lying on his back with his arm covering his eyes. I can only see his waist up and that's still a glorious sight. Previous nights events come into mind and I can't help but giggle.

"What are you giggling about?" he asks, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Nothing." I smile as I look at him and blush.

He sits up before looking at me and then down. I look down and quickly cover myself with the sheet. "So, uh, good morning." I say kind of awkwardly.

"Morning." he chuckles.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast—You know what, I'll just do it anyway." I say as I quickly get up and grab my clothes on the way out. I throw on some under garments along with some black spandex shorts and Austin's shirt as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I faintly hear the shower turn on as I start the cooking process of our breakfast. I get out all of the proper materials and food. I rethink and ponder over yesterday's events. The wedding, my mom, Austin and I's...rondevu.

About ten minutes later I'm nearly finished with everything as Austin plops down the stairs and walks into the kitchen. "Hey." I smile as he comes up to me and kisses me.

He mutters a hey as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I can't get you off my mind." he whispers against my ear before he starts kissing my neck.

I close my eyes and hold my mouth closed tightly to stifle a groan from coming out of my mouth.

I turn around to face him as he just stares at me with this innocent look in his eyes. "I made you food. Go eat the actual food because it may not ever happen again." I point out.

"I'd rather ea—"

"Don't even go there. I will smack you with this spatula!" I shriek at him.

He just smirks before kissing my cheek and sitting down to begin eating. "So how do you feel?" he asks in between bites.

"Good. I mean it was weird seeing my mom yesterday but with all of the events with my dad, it's almost normal. As bad as that sounds." I wince.

"Well you handled it really well. Sorry I wasn't fully in here I just thought that that conversation needed to be said by you and only you. You didn't need me so I'm proud of you" he gives me a thumbs up before drinking his orange juice.

"Thank you. For the record, I totally knew you were at the stairwell listening to the whole thing." I announce before taking a bite.

His eyes widen but soon he relaxes as he sees me laughing. "I'm glad that you were there though. I still knew you could hear everything so that gave me a bit more comfort than if you weren't even there in the house at all."

"Glad I could be there." he nods.

"So, what should we do today?" I ask as I pick his and my plate up and put them in the dish washer.

"What do you want to do?" he asks as he folds his hands together onto the countertop.

"Anything that doesn't involve much moving." I announce without thinking and next thing I know Austin is chuckling.

"Wait no! Not for that reason," I try and explain.

After his chuckles ceased he look at me intently. "How about a lazy day?"

"Huh?" I ask in surprise.

"You know, we don't do anything but lay here all day." he says with a shrug.

"Sure, that'd be cool. But do we have to watch movies?" I groan.

"No, not necessarily. We can just lay here and talk if you want." he suggests.

I nod eagerly. He tells me that he'll go get some blankets and pillows from the hallway closet so I go into the living room and wait.

Once he comes back I grab the pillows and set them up nicely on the couch. Austin lays down on the couch and holds his arm up, waiting for me to lay down.

I smile as I lay down next to him and his arms wrap around me. "Ah, warmth." he smiles.

"You're a dork," I shake my head as I snuggle in closer to her.

"Well you're a nerd so it's perfect." he argues.

"So, are you totally excited to go back to school?" I ask which earns a groan from Austin.

"No, I hate school." he mutters.

"Yeah, well we all do." I make it clear.

"I just don't want school to end." he says softly.

"Yeah, me either. But we're making the end seem so bad."

"Because it is," he notifies me.

"Not really, I mean, there's still a chance that we could pick the same college or colleges." I look up at him.

"You have a point. Who knew you were so smart?" he says.

"Well I'll have you know I have a 3.9 GPA and perfect test scores." I say arrogantly.

"Oh whatever." he rolls his eyes.

"Don't be jealous." I tease.

He laughs and kisses my head before shutting his eyes and laying his face into the crook of my neck.

"You're adorable, you know that?" I ask.

"Well that really brings up my man pride." he mutters against my neck.

I laugh. "Eh, not like you need anyone else to think your cute." I say as I run my hands through his hair.

"Well... I might want to impress others," he stretches out.

"Like who?" I ask defensively.

"Margaret Fisher has the eyes for me. I can tell by the way she looks at me when we're working together in science when she tells me that I'm doing it all wrong." he announces which causing me to laugh.

"Yeah okay. How about you go and date Margaret and I'll find someone else." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, okay," he mocks me. "Like who?"

I ponder over some names of the kids in our grade. "Sheldon Walker." I finally announce.

"Whatever, you would choose him." he groans.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"He's a loser." he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No he's not!" I smack him. "He's so sweet."

"Sweet turns to lust like that." he says with a snap of his fingers.

"Please," I scoff. "Of all people I doubt he would lust for anyone let alone me."

"Why?" he leans his head up to look at me.

"Because I'm not exactly pretty in the eyes of our generation," I say.

"Oh your ass," he scoffs.

"What? It's true."

"No it's not. Ally, you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met in my entire life." he stares into my eyes.

"You're just saying that because I'm your best friend and girlfriend." I lean down further into the couch.

"No I'm not," he says defensively. "You're way prettier than Brooke, or Cassidy... even Ariana Grande." he finally announces.

"But you love Ariana Grande," I protest.

"But I love you more." he says with a boop of my nose.

"Don't boop my nose please and thanks." I scrunch my face in disgust.

He just chuckles and kisses me.

Later on that day, the doorbell rings. Worrying that it'll be my mom or someone I really don't want to see, I have Austin answer it.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks the person at the door as I'm cleaning up the kitchen.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" the man asks. What kind of stupid question is that?

"Uh, no," he says. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Just sign here." he mutters.

Next thing I know the door closes and Austin walks into the kitchen and sets the box on the counter. "What do you think it is?" I whisper.

"I don't know." he whispers back.

"Why are we whispering?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"I still don't know." he responds.

I push aside the thoughts as I grab the box and begin opening it. Once it's opened I notice it's a nicely decorated box.

I open the box and it shows two envelopes. One that says my name and one that says Austin's. I hand his to him as we begin to tear the paper open.

"Dear Ally, you have been cordially invited to the marriage of Lester Dawson and blah blah whore whatever her name is. We are pleased to give you this invitation that states the time and date, the place, the requirements. We hope you can make it, love, The Dawson's." I say the last part through gritted teeth.

"So," he says as he drags out the 'O'.

"Well I mean I guess I have to still go." I finally give in.

"You will?" he asks with a huge grin.

"Yeah, I mean, you didn't give me much of a choice they sent this nice invitation and everything." I point out.

"Yay!" he pumps his fists in the air.

"Yay." I say less ecstatic.

"Thank you," he says coming over to me and kissing me.

"Yeah yeah," I kiss back.

He picks me up by the legs and sets me on the counter. I deepen the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. He moans into my mouth which causes me to smile into the kiss.

"We cannot do this here," I pull away as he starts kissing my neck.

"Why not? It's not like anyone is home." he points out.

"I'm not having sex with you in my kitchen." I finalize.

"Oh so you'll do it anywhere else?" he asks with a smirk as he picks me up and carries me up the stairs.

He lays me on the bed and gets on top of me as he continues kissing me all over my face. "Since when did you become so sex crazed anyone?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I'm a 17 year old boy with a hot girlfriend. Trust me, I've always been sex crazed." he says in between kissing my neck.

I take my shirt off as his go off and they each disappear off somewhere in my room. I run my hands down his back which causes a moan to escape from his mouth.

He bites my lip as he continues kissing me and it's my turn to moan. He smirks in satisfaction as he trails down my body to leave kisses on my stomach.

The rest is all down. Literally.

After all, it does take two to tango

The next morning I wake up and am shocked to see Austin not next to me so it immediately draws a sense of coldness.

I get up, slightly wincing, and I grab some clothes as I make my way into the bathroom to take a shower. I start the shower and step in and soon putting the shampoo in my hair.

I wipe all over my body as I hear the bathroom door open. "Austin?" I ask but there's no response.

I don't hear anything after a few minutes so I just decide to ignore it. Then I hear another noise. "Austin are you there?" I ask again but no response.

I move the curtain and I don't see anyone there. I rinse my hair out before I open the curtain again and almost have a heart attack.

"Austin, what the hell?!" I shriek as I grab ahold of the toilet.

He leans over and clutches his stomach as he's dying of laughter. "That's not funny!" I whine as I dry my body off.

"It's kind of funny." he argues.

"I really hate you." I grit with teeth.

"You've mentioned that before." he smiles.

"Because it's true." he says still laughing.

As his laughter dies down I notice he's staring up and down my body. "Don't be weird." I grimace.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." he holds his hands up in defense and winks.

I put on my clothes and brush my hair before walking past him to get out of the bathroom. In the events of passing him, he takes the chance to go ahead and smack my ass.

"I hate you." I mutter as he just chuckles.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave." he mumbles as he continues to watch me from behind.

"You're awful." I grimace.

"I'll deal with you." he shrugs.

"I would hate for someone to think that I'm awful." I say putting my hand on my heart.

"Not like I care what anyone else thinks. Only you." he says.

"I just said that-" I start but he puts his hand over my mouth.

"If I don't hear it, it's not true." he says calmly.

"Mm." I groan as I roll my eyes.

He forgets to remove his hand from my mouth so I take the liberty of licking him.

"Ew Ally!" he shrieks.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You just kicked me!" he says dramatically.

"You didn't move your hand." I shrug.

I start walking away as he calls out, "I bet we'll have a super fun time at your dads wedding. You know, where he'll have to-"

"Kiss my ass." I call to him from downstairs.

"I will gladly do that for you. Just let me know. Always free for some ass kissing."


	15. Chapter 15

You ever have those days where you feel like you just need to hang out with a girlfriend? That's me right now. Nothing is wrong or anything I just feel like I haven't really hung out with Trish in awhile so I thought that today after school would be the perfect day to do it.

I get out of bed and walk to my closet to find a suitable outfit for this chilly day in January. Granted, it's not very cold because it's Miami but like I said, chilly. I grab some black jeans with a maroon top and a black jacket to go with it while pairing it with some black boots. I walk into the bathroom and straighten my hair before quickly pulling it into a messy, but fashionable, ponytail.

I grab my bag and walk downstairs. I swiftly walk into the kitchen and grab a Fiji water bottle and a apple before making my way out the door and towards my car.

I get to school and park in my usual parking space before getting out and making my way into the building. While on the way to my locker, I see Trish so I quickly wave her over. "So before you get mad, just know that I am incredibly, super duper, majorly sorry for not talking to you lately. It's just everything has been so hectic with my parents and—" I start but she cuts me off by putting a hand over my mouth.

She chuckles. "It's okay Ally, I get it. You have a lot going on. I'm not mad, that wouldn't do me or you any good either so there's no point."

"Thanks Trish. I promise I will tell you everything as soon as we hang out again."

"When will that be?" she asks as we get to my locker and I begin to put my combination in.

"How's today after school?" i ask as I grab my books for my first class and put my bag away.

"Perfect, we can go to the mall." she smiles.

"Yeah, I need a new dress anyway. It'll be perfect since they'll be putting lots of spring clothes out now that Christmas is over and winter will be ending soon." I say thankfully.

"Why do you need a dress anyway?"

"Because I'm going to my dad's wedding." I mutter.

"You're actually going to go?" she asks in shock.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know.

"Austin convinced you to go, didn't he?" she smirks.

"Yeah," I mutter.

"You guys have been tied to the hip these days." she teases.

"I know, and I feel bad for saying this but I feel like we need a little bit of time apart. I mean I love him and all I just, dare I say it, don't want to be with him every second of every day." I grimace.

She smiles. "That's okay Ally, that's normal in every relationship. Wait, that's not why you wanted to hang out today was it?"

"No! That was a different situation. I actually wanted to hang out with you because I missed you."

"Good. So, after school?"

"Yeah just come to my car and we'll go to the mall from there." I nod as we sit down in our seats.

The lecture begins and I continue to take the notes as I notice Trish is asleep. Typical. The class bores on for a whole fifty five minutes before it ends and we are free to leave.

I walk out of class and head to my locker to get my things for my next class. I start to hear shouting and chants coming from a hallway by the gym so I close my locker and slowly walk towards the noise in fear of what I might find. I turn the corner and see a bunch of kids crowding around two kids that seem to be fighting. I attempt to get a better look but that fails due to my small height.

I finally am able to push past this kid and I see a familiar mop of blonde hair. "Austin? Austin!" I go to pull him off by grabbing the back of his shirt. If I go for his arm that could earn me a punch in the face and I don't want that. I grip harder on his shirt to where it chokes him and he stands up and turns around. He looks at me with a shocked expression on his face.

It seems as he was about to say something before a teacher comes. He wears an angry expression as he motions for Austin and the kid he was fighting, which I think is Mark Lennings, the football caption, go follow him to the principle's office. He's going to get in so much trouble. As he walks away he gives me one more pained look.

I can't let him getting in trouble ruin my day, I can't. I won't let it happen. I shake my head as I walk to my next class. It all goes by in a blur because I can't help but wonder about what happened with Austin and that kid.

Once school is over I walk out to my car to find Trish there leaning against it on the phone. I smile as I unlock it and we get inside. She hangs up before turning the music on slightly. "How was your day?"

"Boring."

she fake gasps. "No? Did I just hear that right, Ally Dawson said school was boring?"

"Yes she did because it was. Today was awful. Did you hear that Austin got suspended?" I ask and her eyes widen.

"Are you serious? I mean, I knew he got in a fight but I never knew that he got suspended. For how long?"

"I'm not sure, I did hear though that it was either a week or two." I say as I pull into the mall parking lot. I find a place to park and we get out and make our way inside the mall. We head to the nearest dress store as we continue to catch up on things.

We skim through dresses in hopes of finding the perfect one for the wedding. She hands me a few and I try them on.

"How's this?" I ask as I come out of the changing room in a black and mint green high-low dress.

"That's really cute. It seems like it fits you perfectly."

"I think this is the one." I smile as I go to take it off.

Once we leave the dress store we go to grab something to eat at a nearby store in the mall. We order our food as we sit down at a table. "Have you ever eaten here before?"

"No. The food looks good though." I say as our drinks come.

The waiter comes to take our order. "I'm Justin and I'll be your waiter." he winks at me.

I ignore his wink as I tell him my order. He rolls his eyes as Trish tells him her order. Once he walks away, Trish smirks at me. "What?"

"He totally wants you!" she exclaims.

"So? I'm dating Austin, remember?" I tease.

"So, it can never be too late for change.." she drags out as she looks at him.

"Trish," I exclaim. "There's no changing. I love him."

"You really do?" she asks shocked.

"Yeah," I blush. "I really do. He makes me feel like no one else does and everything is just so crazy with him and—nah, I'll stop. This is our day. Trish and Ally, not Ally and Austin."

"Are you excited for Graduation?"

"Yes and no. I'm excited because I mean, it's graduation. No, because I don't want to be away from some of my close friends."

"By friends you mean Austin."

"Well yeah, and you. I have no idea where you're going."

"I got accepted into Miami University a few weeks back so, that's where this girl is headed." she says jerking two thumbs towards herself.

"Well you know my options, I just have to choose one of them."

"You have to do it soon Ally. It's already the end of March. We graduate at the end of May."

"I know I know. It's just really hard."

"Believe me, life gets even harder, kid."

"Oh really, and how would you know that? Also, I'm older than you."

She chuckles. "I don't know personally. I just know by what my dad and other parent's on movies and tv shows tell me."

I get home and lock the door after I close it before taking my bag upstairs to my bedroom. I put the dress in my closet before closing the door and going to grab some fresh clothes and under garments go put on after my shower.

After I get out, I put on my yoga pants and a v-neck before brushing my teeth and my hair. I walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to find Austin on the bed. "Oh my gosh! Austin! You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." he chuckles before kissing me.

I pull away from him with a glare. "You have some explaining to do."

"This is what I think this is about, isn't it?"

"If this is about why you got suspended then yes."

"Okay. You're not going to like the story."

"Oh well. I've dealt with worse situations."

"I was on my way to gym when I heard Mark talking about someone and all of the things he wanted to do to them. So me, being the eavesdropper that I am, decided to listen in because you know, who doesn't love a good story about wanting someone you probably won't get. I quickly realized that he was talking about you so I snapped. Went up, punched the kid in the face and well, you know the rest,"

"Wait, how did you know he was talking about me?"

"Well I figured that when he called the girl Ally Dawson, it kind of gave it away."

"Ew," I shudder. "Gross."

"Exactly." he leans back and wraps an arm over my shoulder as I snuggle in next to him.

"How was your day with Trish?"

"It was, okay. I got a dress for the wedding, ate food, got caught up. You know, usual girl talk."

"You know the wedding's next weekend."

"Thank you, I'm well aware."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning I wake up to find Austin not there so I had just assumed that he went home. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab a bowl, milk, a spoon and the cereal before I sit down at the counter and begin to make it and eat.

Once I finish, my doorbell rings. I hop up to get it before opening the door to face my dad. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

He smiles. "I just came to see you one last time before the big day. Don't worry, there's no one else here, just me."

I move aside to let him in as he looks around at the house before walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "So, how are you?" I ask as I sit down across from him.

"I'm good. How's school? I'm really glad you're going to the wedding."

"School's fine, you know me. I graduate in less than two months. It's nothing, just going to support. Strictly business for me."

He nods. "So, what college are you going to?"

"Haven't decided yet. Don't worry about college either, I had people willing to pay if I didn't get a scholarship, which I did. To two different schools."

"That's good. Listen I know you're still upset about—"

"Still? Dad it's been a few months. I shouldn't still be messed up. That's when you know you've screwed me over. Did I ever mention that I spoke to mom?"

His eyes widen so I continue. "Yeah she came and had the audacity to actually think that after months, almost a year, without contact, that things would be the same. Boy was she wrong."

"There's not much for me to say except I'm sorry. Sorry that our marriage didn't work, sorry we lost our relationship, sorry for what I've done, sorry for abandoning you. Sorry for everything."

"It's a little late for that. You already screwed me over, no need to sugarcoat it."

"There's never a day I don't think about you—"

"Oh, bullshit. Were you thinking of me those times when you were out fucking your fiancée while on a 'business trip'?"

He looks down, so I continue. "Just always keep it drilled and fresh in your mind that you're the reason for my depression. The sadness I live with every fucking day. Don't expect me to actually have any contact with you at your wedding either."

**I know this chapter was very short and very boring **

**but this was basically just a filler chapter for the next one.**

**I hope you enjoy,**

**stay chill. **


	16. Chapter 16

Today's the day. Today's the day that I'll face all of my battles and actually attend my dad's wedding. Of course, I don't under any circumstances want to go but since Austin asked, I have to.

He does so much for me and I can pay him back in the littlest and go to my own father's wedding. I feel very uncomfortable going since last time I spoke to my dad I called him out on being the worst problem in my life and causing everything bad that's happening to me.

I also finally decided on a college last week. It's the best choice for me right now and I got a full scholarship. I'm just nervous because I don't know and still won't know until graduation day what college Austin is going to. He could end up picking a different college. All I know at this point is he got into one of them. He applied to two.

I get out of my bed and check the time: 10:30am. The wedding doesn't start until two but where it's being held is two hours away so we want to leave early. I grab some clothes to put on after my shower and make my way to the bathroom.

While I'm in there I think about everything that's happened to me the past few months. My dad, Austin, Austin again, My mom. My life is so screwed up.

Once I'm out, I walk into my bathroom and grab my phone and see I have a message from Austin saying he'll be here to get me in five minutes so I quickly grab our outfits and my bag before walking downstairs and locking the front door.

I get into Austin's car and set the bags in the backseat before leaning over to kiss him. "Are you excited?"

I glare at him. "Oh sure, just ecstatic."

"Look, I know you don't want to go but there are other people there who probably won't make it such a terrible time."

"And that would be?"

"Your other family members that you don't completely hate... and me. I'll be there."

"You're the only reason I'm even going."

"I thank you for that. But seriously, what could go wrong?"

"A numerous amount of things could happen. I won't name any because I don't want to jinx myself."

"Or you just don't have any real ones to give me."

"Shut up."

We continue to make small talk throughout the rest of the two hour drive. I had hoped that we'd be stuck in traffic but unfortunately, that didn't happen. Once we got there I separated from Austin so that we could each go get ready. As I'm walking to the bathroom, I run into someone.

"Ally?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's me, John. Your cousin, John."

Nope, no idea who this guy is. I don't have a cousin named John. "I don't have a cousin named John."

I'm getting a really bad vibe from this guy. I mean, it's not like he looks good or anything. His suit has holes and rips, his shoes are flip flops, and his hair is all over the place. He looks like a drug addict.

He starts walking towards me so I start walking backward. "Come on, just come here."

"No, I don't know you." I continue to back away from him as he just keeps inching closer.

"Come here, sweetie."

"Get the fuck away from me."

I continue walking until I back up against something. Or someone. "Do we have a problem here?" Austin. Thank god.

"No, no problem." The pervert smiles.

"Well stay away from her or we will have a problem. Got that?"

The man walks away before I turn around and hug Austin. "Thank god you're here. How did you know?"

"I hadn't even made it even before I turned around and seen that sleaze talking to you."

"It's alright. At least you were here. That's all that matters."

After I say yet another goodbye to Austin I continue making my way to the bathroom. Once I get inside I quickly lay out my makeup and hair appliances that I'll need. I start applying the makeup to my face carefully.

After I'm done with that I wand my hair info loose curls before putting my dress on and grabbing my bag. I check the time and see we still have about thirty minutes before the wedding so I walk outside and look for Austin.

I find him standing by the tree. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look pretty beautiful yourself."

"Well doesn't that make me feel all warm inside."

"Come on, we should go find our seats." I say as I grab his hand and we start making our way over to the area.

We sit down and await for the wedding begin. We see family members filing in. Some I know, some I do not. I must admit it's all very scary seeing these people here.

My dad is actually getting remarried. I never really thought about all of this because I was so focused on the feeling of hatred towards him. Most of my dad's family acknowledge me and come over to talk and say hello before they have to make their way to their seats.

The music starts and everyone direct their eyes towards the back of the room where the door opens and outcomes the flower girls and the bridesmaids. Not long after that, the bride comes out and makes her way up there next to my father.

"Dearly beloved," he starts.

We decide to skip the festivities after the wedding because I couldn't bare to stay any longer due to my dad and his "wife" eyeing me twenty four seven.

On the ride home it's quiet, but not too quiet.

"So, was it that bad?"

"No I guess it wasn't the worst thing I've ever had to endure."

"I told you."

"I know."

More silence.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me go. Even though I hated almost ever minute of it. It was in a sense, good to see my dad happy."

"I'll take a 'Austin was right again' confession now."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, you were right."

He smiles in victory. I turn towards the window and let the soothing sound of us driving lull me to sleep.

By the time we got back to my house it was six thirty. "Als, wake up." Austin gently shakes me.

I sit up and let my eyes adjust as I stretch and then look at Austin. I grab my bag and get out of the car as Austin gets out and walks into my house right behind me.

"This feels like the longest day ever and it's not even over yet." I complain as I walk into the living room and plop down on the couch.

"It'll get better, kid."

"So, you going home?"

"Yeah I figured I'd go home and talk to my mom tonight. Unless you want me to stay because I can just call my mom and tell her."

"No no. Your mom needs you. You've spent so much time with me these past few weeks so you two deserve some time together. Oh I know, take her to dinner!"

"I'll see if she's up for it."

"Sounds good. Just text me later and let me know how it went."

"I will." he promises before kissing me and then disappearing behind the front door.

At around nine I got this sudden craving for a snickers candy bar so I drove myself to the nearest store to get some candy. I love driving at night I just don't love being out at night.

It creeps me out because lots of things can happen and be gotten away with at night. After I bought my candy I got into my car and drove out of the parking lot.

Lots of things happen next that I can't quite remember. I know that I was driving down the road when I look to my right and a semi-truck was barreling towards me.

Last thing I heard or, think I heard, was the sound of the glass of the car windows breaking and the other cars coming to a stop.

**A/N: Okay so, I know I haven't updated in a year so I **

**just wanted to say that for that, I am sorry.**

**Also, I wanted to point out that this story will be **

**ending at 20 or 21 chapters depending on how the**

**events play out.**

**Dont forget to review.**

**Stay chill. **


	17. Chapter 17

Life is all about moments. Whether they're good or bad, each and every one of them change and interfere with your life somehow. It's all about how you learn to accept them and live with what trouble they may have caused.

I'm not sure what all happened the night of my car crash but I know that whatever did happen, it wasn't good. I woke up two days later in the hospital with everyone around me being shocked that I was even alive. The doctors and nurses all came in with a pained yet shocked expression. None of them every really got into detail about how bad the wreck was but I know that my car is totaled.

I just woke up a few hours ago and I've only seen Austin's parents, but no Austin. I really wish Austin was here. I don't even know where he is or why he hasn't come yet which honestly makes me kind of upset.

Speaking of which, just as I said that a frazzled looking Austin runs in. "Oh my god, you're okay." he comes up and grabs my face and kisses me.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

"I was so worried about you. As soon as I heard I came straight here but they wouldn't let me see you. I had stayed here for two days but then my mom told me to go home and get sleep because everyone was saying they didn't know when you'd wake up but as soon as I do go home and sleep, you wake up. My luck."

I laugh. "It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay. It's all good."

"I thought that I was losing you.." he strokes my cheek.

"I couldn't leave you. You're my best friend, boyfriend, partner in crime, buddy, pal, amigo-"

"I get it." he quickly says before kissing me.

I quickly pull away though in fear that someone will walk in. Not even three minutes later, a nurse does. "So Ally, we're going to keep you another night or two just for observation on your condition and all the procedures we need to take. What is your pain level on a scale of one to ten?"

"On any part of my body?"

She nods. "I'd say maybe a six."

"Totally fine."

I nod. "Can I have someone stay in here with me tonight?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

I pointed at Austin. "He's my boyfriend and the only one here for me."

She smiles. "Sure, not a problem. I'll just make sure the staff and any other nurses or doctors know that the permission was granted."

"Thank you." I say as the nurse leaves.

"You'd think we were in school while we listen to all of these rules."

I laugh. I reposition myself to laying back down as I scoot over and make room for Austin to lay with me. "Come lay with your sick girlfriend."

He moves out and lies down next to me. He grabs my hand and starts playing with it. "I should've stayed with you that night."

"No, don't say that. Don't even think that. You couldn't have prevented this from happening. No one could've."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I still feel really bad about all of this though."

"No need to. I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me."

"I have to worry about you. It's in the boyfriend handbook."

"So, what all did I miss the two days that I was out?"

"Your dad came the first day. My parents came once they got off work yesterday and today obviously. Trish came both days once school was over. She brought us our work from our classes."

"School!" I exclaim. "I completely forgot about school. Well there goes my life long dream of perfect attendance."

"Ally, you got in a really bad car wreck. I'm sure they can let it slide."

"Wait, you missed school too! Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't going to leave you. What do you think I am?"

I lean back and sigh. "I need to get out of here. I have to do my homework, see Trish,-"

"Ally, calm down. All of the teachers know what happened so they're giving you time to turn the work in whether you're in school that day or not. It'll all be okay, I promise."

I nod as a nurse comes in and brings me the hospital's dinner of the day. Once she leaves I take the lid off and am met with a atrocious odor. "That smells awful," Austin groans.

"I know," I close the lid. "I am not eating that."

"Want me to go get you something from somewhere?"

"No, it'll be too much trouble. I'll be fine."

"How's McDonald's sound?"

"Fine. Thank you."

He gives me a quick goodbye kiss before leaving the room.

He comes back about thirty minutes later with a bag and two drinks in his hand. "You're a lifesaver."

He grins. "Anything for you."

He sits down next to me again as we start to dig into the food. "Graduation is in less than a month," I randomly point out.

"I know, I'm dreading it in a way."

"I know what you mean. So am I."

Then there was nothing. No talking. We stayed silent because even though there was much to say, it wasn't the best time. To say that I'm just scared of what could happen would be an understatement. I'm terrified.

I ended up falling asleep with Austin as to I was woken up the next morning by a nurse coming in to do some tests.

I sit up and look over at Austin who's still sleeping. I look over at the nurse and see that she's smiling. She's an elderly lady, really pretty. "He's cute. You guys are cute. Hold onto him."

I smile before slowly getting out of bed and tiptoeing into the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm in there, I surprisingly, think about my mom. Even after all of the stuff that has happened, I still think about her. Of course, I think about my dad too but that's different. He's screwed me over way more than my mom has.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body before going back into the room to find Austin watching SpongeBob.

I chuckle to myself as I see that he didn't even look away from the TV. "You know, too much television can rot your brain."

"Thanks mom." he dead pans as he stands up and walks over to me.

"Nice outfit." he comments as I start walking away and he grabs the towel and yanks it off of me.

"Austin!" I shriek as I cover my naked body with the towel.

He smirks. "What? I was pleased."

"You're awful." I start walking away again but this time, he grabs my wrist and spins me around to kiss him.

He pulls me closer as he tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away. "Someone could walk in at any moment."

I grab my clothes before walking back into the bathroom to continue getting ready. I come back into the room to see that Austin's gone. I see that his jacket and phone are still here so I assume he went to the cafeteria or something.

I assumed right as about ten minutes later, he comes back into the room with some donuts and coffee. I walk up to him, wrap my arms around his torso and hug him. So tight.

When we pull away he has a shocked slash confused expression on his face. "What was that for?"

"Thank you. Just to thank you for staying with me those two days and for last night."

"No problem. I love being with you, no matter what the consequences are or where we're at. Granted, I hope they're good places and situations but being with you is always amazing.

He hands me my coffee and donut before we go back to our spots on the bed and continue watching spongebob.

As the episode finishes a nurse comes in and greets us with a warm smile. "Ally, the doctors just informed me that you may go home tonight."

I smile. "That's great."

She nods and then leaves the room. "That's awesome, Als."

"Yeah I know. I hate being here, it's so depressing."

"I know. It's so sad seeing all of the sick and or dying people here." he frowns.

There's a pregnant pause after that. Neither of us said anything because we didn't need to.

As night came, we packed up the things I had gotten, things people brought, and other things that didn't belong to the hospital. Once we got everything, I went and checked myself out as Austin brought the car around.

It would still take me a minute because even with the medicine, I'm still sore everywhere.

I get to the car and get in before he pulls out of the hospital parking lot and heads to my house. I softly and slowly nod my head to the music in fear that I'll pull something or mess something up. I let the soft sounds of Austin singing along to the song lull me to sleep.

He wakes me up once we get to my house. He helps me out of the car. Once the door is unlocked we walk inside and he sets me down on the couch as he closes the door. "Okay, are you okay? Do you need anything? Do-"

"Austin, I'm fine." I assure him.

"Well you can never be too sure."

"Yes, you can. I'm positive."

"Want some water? I'll get you some water." he lets me know before walking into the kitchen.

I hear his phone ring and starts to talk to someone for a second before hanging up and coming back into the kitchen.

"Is it okay if I stay the night?" he asks as he sits down and puts my feet on his lap.

"It's always okay." I lean back as he starts to rub my feet.

I whine. "Oh, I'm so tired but I was just asleep."

"You're just wore out from all of the tests and procedures that you had to go to."

"Don't you think sleeping two days straight would take away my tired-ness?"

"Is that even a word?" he asks.

"That's besides the point."

"Come here," he gestures his hand towards me. I move over and lay my head in his lap and my feet on the cushion. He starts stroking my head.

"This is relaxing."

"I know, I have that effect on people."

"Don't push it," I warn.

He just chuckles before leaning over and kissing my forehead. He starts to sing an older song as he's attempting to put me to sleep.

I'd share the song but I wasn't really paying attention to the song and rather just his voice.

"I love you," he whispers.

"And I love you," I whisper before falling asleep completely.


	18. Chapter 18

As graduation inches closer I become even more scared for what's to come. Now I know what you're probably thinking: Ally, why do you not have any hope in you and Austin?

I have an answer for that. I do have hope. Somewhat. Austin and I are just so different that it automatically makes me think that since our personalities are different, our college choices are going to be different.

But it's not like it's just me who feels this way, it's Austin too. We've had this conversation numerous amounts of times and it's always the same. We talk about it for a second, say a few words, conversation dies. It was even like that before he and I started dating.

Now that's it's only a few weeks away instead of a few months or a few years it's getting harder to push the thoughts aside.

Maybe I'm overreacting.

Hell no. I don't want to be separated from my best friend.

All thoughts had to be pushed aside as I hear Trish repeating my name. "Ally?"

"What?"

"You zoned out again."

"I did?"

She nods. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ally," she pesters.

"Graduation."

"I see."

"Yep."

"Don't think about it like it's just one big day of disaster."

I give her a look. "Ally, you're graduating! All those twelve years of school are finally coming to an end. I mean, you still have college but still. Basically the end!"

I can't help but smile. "See, there's a smile. Now get your butt up and let's go do something fun. Stop moping around."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of in the middle of doing my homework."

"Oh I noticed, I just didn't acknowledge it." she walks out of my room.

I follow in suit as we walk downstairs and end up in my kitchen. "How is bringing me to my kitchen going to make me feel any better?"

"It's what will happen in the kitchen. We're going to have a girls night. Pizza, ice cream, movies, boys, blah blah blah. All of that girl junk that you see in the movies. None of it ever actually happens, but tonight, it will."

I roll my eyes but can't help to smile at my best friend. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"I'll order the pizza while you set up in your bedroom." she urges as she pushes me away from the kitchen.

I grab some blankets and pillows from a closet in the hallway before walking upstairs and setting them all down on my carpeted floor. Not even five minutes later, Trish walks in and sits down with about twenty movies in her hands.

"Some are from this decade, some are not. You choose."

I laugh. "Doesn't matter to me. Just no horror movies!"

"Aw, is it because Austin isn't here to protect you?"

"No, I hate scary movies. You know that."

"I do." she agrees. "Where is Austin anyway?"

"He's spending the weekend with his mom and little sister. It's her birthday weekend."

She nods. "The pizza should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Sounds good. Now, for the hard part. Which movie are we going to watch first?"

I set out five different movies in front of us:

The Vow

Stand By Me

Cyberbully

She's The Man

The Outsiders

"These are all so good! Why would you ever make me choose?"

"I'm not necessarily making you choose. These could be the five movies we watch tonight. They're all around two hours long so at this rate, if we watch them all, we'll be done by five am."

"Awesome. Which movie first though?"

We give each other a look before we both answer,

"She's The Man."

About 10 minutes into the movie, I can faintly hear the doorbell ring so I quickly pause it as I walk downstairs with Trish following close behind.

"Thank you," I thank the man before closing the door behind me and setting the pizza down on the kitchen counter.

"Looks delicious," Trish comments.

I nod in agreement. We each grab a slice and a drink before walking back upstairs to finish the movie.

"Man, Channing Tatum is an attractive person. I want to lick his face."

"I don't know about all of that, but I do agree that he is very good looking."

"Jenna Dewan is a lucky girl."

"They were so cute together in Step Up."

The movie ends and leaves us in a puddle of romance. "This movie will never not be good."

"Which one next?" I ask as I take the movie out and put it back in its case.

We decide on Stand By Me next and personally, I am too excited for that. We make casual conversation in between the movie about said movie or just things in general.

"I cannot wait to get out of high school. I feel like we've been in high school forever."

"Usually people say that high school goes by too fast."

"They're a damn lie."

I chuckle. "Yeah I'm excited to leave. I mean, you're closing and opening two whole different chapters of your life. That's amazing."

"I'm just glad to be getting away from this part of Florida for awhile."

"You're only going to college about an hour and a half away."

"Still, there's all new people and things that I probably haven't seen before there."

I nod. "Yeah, I just wish my parents were coming."

She gives me a sympathetic look. "Ally, I know it's hard but think about all of the people that will be there cheering you on as you walk across that stage and shake hands with the principal. I'll be cheering you on, Austin, some of his friends. We're all here for you Ally."

"I guess you're partially right." I agree. "Sorry, it's just, I sometimes get this feeling where I'm completely alone. But it's different because I'll be in a room with a thousand people but still feel alone."

"That's normal for a teenager." she scoots closer. "This is a very vulnerable time in our lives. I mean, we have school, relationships, parents—That's what makes it even worse. You don't have any parental authority figure around anymore, not that you'd want them to be around anyway, so it's harder because you feel like you're even more alone. I promise you you're not."

Tears start forming before I just let them fall. "No! Don't promise me that." I stand up. "You can't promise me that I won't feel alone or that I'm not alone because you don't know. You don't know what I feel every single day. You don't know what I think about. Most of the time I don't even want to get out of bed because I think, 'What's the point?' there's no one here anyway." I break out into hysterics. "What happens at Graduation, huh? What if I get separated from you and Austin and then what? Who will I talk to? All of the college choices that anyone could have are at least an hour or two away from each other. No relationship or friendship could work like that. So don't you dare promise me a promise that you know you can't keep."

I couldn't take being in that room anymore so I quickly went down the stairs and out the back door. I sit on the swing and hug my knees to my chest as I let the tears that I've been holding back for so long, fall.

Austin POV

I had to see Ally. Trish was all frantic on the phone and she didn't really explain what was going on so now I'm freaking out. I quickly tell my mom that something is wrong before getting into my car and making my way to Ally's.

Not even ten minutes after call, I get to her house and start banging on the door. It opens to show a frantic Trish. "Where is she? Where's Ally? Is she okay?"

"No, she's not. Austin, did you know that she's been really depressed?"

"What? No, she's not depressed though."

"But she is. We were up in her bedroom and she started feeling sad because her parents wouldn't be at graduation and once I started telling her about how she's not alone she freaked out and started crying her eyes out."

I can feel my face turn into a deep frown. It's as if I could hear my own heart breaking. To think that Ally, my Ally, was so depressed after all this time. After about a moment of silence, I speak. "Where's Ally?"

Trish motions for me to follow her as she leads me to the back door. She points to the swing that shows Ally hugging her legs with her head on her knees. I slowly open the door and walk outside.

I hesitate to walk up to her so I just stop a bit behind her. "Ally?"

She turns around quickly and I can see the tear stains on her damp cheeks. She stops and stares at me before I open my arms and she quickly gets off the swing and runs into them, almost knocking me off my balance.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm here." I stroke her head.

She cries into my chest for awhile before finally pulling away. I gesture towards the swing and we make our way over to it before sitting down.

"I can't do this." Ally mutters.

I turn my face to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't do this. I don't know what to do anymore. My life is such a waste."

"Don't say that. Don't even think like that."

"But it's tr—"

"It's not true! Ally your life isn't a waste. You have a beautiful life. You shouldn't waste it by thinking that."

"I just hate feeling like this."

"And I am so sorry that you feel that way. If there was something I could do, some way to take away your pain, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"You can't fight my battles for my me."

"You can't fight your battles by yourself. You're not alone Ally. I'm here and I've been here basically your entire life. I'm not going anywhere."

"What about college?"

"I don't care about that at this point. All I care about is making sure that you feel better and making sure that you know that I am here for you. Always. I was there for your 10th birthday, I was there for your boy troubles, I was even there for your period problems."

She laughs. "You were so freaked out by it."

"I still am. Girls are so vicious during that time."

"Hey," she smacks me on the arm.

"It's true. Besides, I got you to laugh so if that's the case, I'll say anything to get you to laugh."

She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. "Sorry you had to miss time with your family to come here."

"Mom understood. Like I said, I'd do anything for you in a heart beat."

"Sorry I went so ballistic."

"It's totally normal for people to build up lots of stress and then just crack."

"I shouldn't have been that mean to Trish though."

"She understands. That's why she called me."

"I'm so scared for Graduation, Austin."

"Ally," I cup her face in my hands. "I promise, I promise you that I will make this relationship work. No matter how far we may go, I will make it work. I won't give up on us."

I lean down and peck her lips.

"I promise. Don't lose hope, please."

**A/N: Whew, this chapter was very emotional and**

**rocky, might I add. For those of you that may not**

**know, Stand By Me and The Outsiders are two **

**movies that came out in the 80's. I suggest that if**

**you're ever bored, watch those two movies. They're**

**amazing.**

**Just to forewarn everyone, next chapter will be the very **

**last chapter besides the epilogue which will take place as **

**Chapter 20.**

**See you next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

Today's the day. The first day to the rest of our lives and the last day of our old life. To say that I've dreaded this day, would be an understatement. Everyone knows that I've dreaded this though. But I'm going to make the best out of this day. It's graduation day!

At seven in the morning I had to drag myself out of bed. Sadly. That's so depressing. I take one look at myself in my mirror before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. "You can do this."

I walk into my bathroom and start the steaming shower as I begin to strip. I hop in and let the warmth of the water sooth me.

Unfortunately, no matter how long I want to take in the shower, I'm on a limit so after I wash my hair and body and face and all that, I hope out. I put on my under garments and my robe and wrap my hair in a towel before grabbing my phone and walking downstairs.

I grab some fruit, a bowl, and some yogurt. I put the yogurt and fruit all in a bowl before grabbing a spoon and walking back upstairs. I look at the time; seven twenty. I don't have to be at school for rehearsal until nine thirty. Graduation itself, starts at noon.

I eat my food quietly until my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I swallow.

"Hey Ally."

"Oh, hey Trish."

"How are you?"

"Good, just about to start getting ready. You excited?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes, somewhat. I'm going to make the best out of this day."

"That's good. Keep an open mind." she pauses. "Have you talked to Austin?"

"I did last night right before I went to sleep but not since then."

"I'm sure he'll call. Even if he doesn't, you'll see him in an hour and a half anyway."

"True."

"Well I better go, I gotta get ready but I'll see you there, yeah?"

"Definitely. Bye."

I hang up and set my phone and bowl on the table as I walk into my bathroom and set out everything to start doing my makeup. I turn on the radio to bring some life to this boring activity.

"All you need is somebody to lean on.."

Since my graduation dress is beige, I decide to do a beige eyeshadow with black eyeliner, and light pink lipstick. Pretty basic. But my hair is really where it gets good. It's wand curled and at the top, around the back of my head, it's French braided to make a crown.

Once I'm finished with that, I see that it's seven forty five. I sit down and check my phone to see if I missed anything from anyone.

0 missed messages.

0 missed calls.

Nope, guess not.

I sit around doing absolutely nothing but watching the cars outside for about fifteen minutes before I decide to put my dress on. I put it on and my heels before looking in the mirror. "You know, for someone who doesn't wanna go I sure do clean up really nice."

I'm talking to myself. Am I actually that lame to where I'm talking to myself?

I put my phone and certain small things that I can use to touch up my hair and makeup for later before grabbing my purse and my cap and gown. I'm ready and out the door by eight thirty.

I send a quick text to Trish letting her know that I'm leaving before I make my way to the high school.

I pull up into the already crowded parking lot, one last time.

I park my car and grab my bag and cap and gown before walking up the steps to the school.

I step inside and am immediately directed to the cafeteria. I walk inside and sign my name in, letting them know that I'm here, then I go and sit down.

I was reading the itinerary for the day when I see Trish walking up. "Hey," I smile.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Oh no it's fine, I was early."

"Yeah I kept psyching myself out and was afraid that I was forgetting something."

"Woah, who knew you'd be so nervous to graduate."

She laughs. "Have you talked to Austin?"

"Nope."

"That's odd. I'm sure he's just busy though. Today is a very nerve wracking day."

"I know."

"I think you'll talk to him soon enough."

"I sure hope so."

Trish doesn't even get to respond before I feel someone's hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Austin."

"Awe, you were supposed to get it wrong."

"Darn, I'll try harder next time."

I lean up and kiss him before we sit back down.

"Why didn't you call me or anything?"

"My phone wasn't charging last night so I had to charge it while I was getting ready this morning. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I was just worried."

After awhile, the principle directs us to get in our spots for the real graduation so we can practice our speeches and stuff.

Before we know it, it's only an hour until Graduation. I touch up my makeup and hair in the bathroom before putting on my cap and gown and heading into the quad. I see Austin talking to Dallas as I head up to them.

"Hey Ally." Dallas smiles.

"Hey."

"You excited?"

"Eh, so so."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Well my folks are close so I'll talk to you guys later, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you." Austin waves.

"I'm gonna miss him."

"Me too."

"So, you excited?" I ask as I grab his hands.

"A little bit. You?"

"Yeah. Kind of nervous though."

"I almost forgot about your speech today, don't worry, you'll do great. You always do."

"I love you."

"I love you too, no matter what."

Someone calls over the announcements for the graduates to get in their seats, signaling that the ceremony is about to begin.

"Next time I'll get to kiss you, you'll be a graduate." he smiles.

"As will you." I kiss him before we walk away to our spots.

I sit down where my spot is reserved and wait for the ceremony to begin.

"Good Afternoon," the principle starts. "Today is a day that our graduates will never forget. It's the first step to adulthood, and the last step to childhood. All their lives we have prepared them for this day. Not just this one, but this one in particular. Our children have gone through twelve to thirteen years of schooling to get right at this point. Graduation day. This indeed will be a day to remember. First, let's bring up our valedictorians to the stage."

I, along with five other people, stand up and make our way on stage. We sit down in the six reserved seats as we wait to be called up to read our speeches.

"We will have two valedictorians read per group of children that will come up and get their diploma. For the first speech is Mrs. Ally Dawson."

I stand up and thank Mr. Duvall. I walk to the microphone and set down my paper on the podium. "Hi, my name is Ally Dawson. Well, we made it. As much as I'd like to say that I've been looking forward to this day, I won't say it because it's not true. I'll admit, I have been dreading this day for multiple reasons. This is a chapter in our life that we finally get to close. The majority of us have been at this school for four years now, and to just leave, that's scary. Now no matter what problems I or anyone else for that matter, may have faced in these past for years, there were always people here that could help you. Teachers, Counselors, friends, your parents." I pause. "I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for those people. Now that we're done, we can experience the real world. Occupations, Relationships, Military, and College. I don't know of

any other school that could help guide me to get where I am today better then Marino. Not only did they prepare us for college, they prepared us for our entire lives. Sure, you might hate high school while you're experiencing it but I bet you'll miss it when it's gone. This is where most of our life long memories are being made. To say that I'm just going to miss this place would be an understatement. Like I said, guys, we made it. Thank you and congratulations."

The applauding starts as I go and sit back down. The other valedictorian comes up and gives his speech. I can't help but tune it out a few times though. Next, we're sent to sit back down as we're about to be called back up on stage to get out diplomas. We all get in a line as we await to walk back up on stage. I look at the crowd of students in search for a spot of blonde hair.

I see him. He notices me and smiles. "You did great." he mouthes.

I smile before the line starts to move. I can hear the cheers of the graduate's parents as they get their diploma and I'll admit, it does hurt a little to know that no one even from my family is here. I'm sure everyone and their mom that are here knows that too.

I step into the stage as there's just two more people in front of me. My heart starts beating so loud that I swear anyone near me would be able to hear it.

Next thing I know,

"Ally Dawson."

I walk across the stage and shake Mr. Duvall's hand and grab it before looking out to the audience and hear many people cheering and screaming.

I smile as I walk across the stage and wait for everyone else to be called.

Everyone else get their diplomas within the next hour and a half. We get dismissed to leave so I set off to find Austin or Trish. I find Trish and we tackle each other in a huge hug.

"Ally, you were great."

"I was so nervous."

"Couldn't even tell, you were awesome! I'm sorry your parents missed it."

"It's alright. Nothing to feel sorry about."

All of the sudden, I'm being lifted into the air. I start to panic before I turn around and see the face of my goofy boyfriend. "We're graduates!"

"I know!" I squeal.

He leans down and kisses me. "Did you ever think this day would come?"

"Honestly, no. But in a way, I'm glad that it did."

"Now we have almost all summer to hangout."

"I'm excited."

"So, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We each hand each other a folded piece of paper. Inside that folded piece of paper contains the college that we are going to.

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

We unfold the papers and as I see his college my jaw drops.

"MUNY!" we both scream before I jump into his arms.

"I can't wait to spend the next four years of my life with you."


End file.
